Reach for the sky
by timepond
Summary: When Star Command gets information on Zurgs next plan, Its up to famed Buzz Light Year to save to day...again. Only this time He must go to earth to recover and protect The most powerful energy source in the universe. A Cowgirl? A very CUTE cowgirl. Can Buzz handle this head strong girl all while protecting her? This is a AU and they are NOT TOYS. Buzz/Jessie.
1. Prologe

****Hi, long time fan-fiction reader, and closet writer. Not even my family knows I write. Posting this story is quite scary for me and it took me a really, really long time to do it. (There is a reason I'm in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor) I have always admired people for putting their stuff out there and when I made the decision to try posting I had no clue where to begin. Luckily I was watching Toy Story at the time. I did this to personally prove to myself I can do it. and I'm not going to lie, I really don't care if you R&R. You can, if you really want to. It would be cool if you did, but like i said you don't have to. I'm almost positive there are some mistakes. But this ones for me. ****

****Disclaimer : These characters belong to Pixar. Not me. Story is all mine though.****

****Also on a side note, this will be a long one. If you were looking for something short and sweet, just move along. Otherwise sit tight and hang on.****

****Prologue: Space Ranger.****

****Capital planet: 3:00am.****

Buzz Lightyear, Famed Space Ranger known for heroism and bravery had just arrived home from a long hard mission.

All he wanted to do was take a hot shower, but instead opted out for sleep. He had just collapsed into bed when his home assistant service alerted him to an incoming call.

"Call from: Commander Nebula." A calm womans voice said.

Commander Nebula? He just talked to him an hour ago giving him a full report on his last mission. Sighing with some regret he dragged his hand down his face. "Accept call."

A man with Sharp eyebrows and equally sharp mustache wearing a deep scowl appeared on a projected Hologram screen.

"Lightyear, I know we just saw each other but, I need you to come back to Star Command. Its Urgent."

Buzz sat up in bed. " If this is about that Princess on my last mission-" Buzz began but was quickly cut off.

"I know, Lightyear. You didn't touch her."

The commander growled impatiently.

"Look, I just need you to come in as quickly as possible, we've had some new... developments."

Buzz was more alert at his commanders voice.

"Shall I assemble the team?"

"No. Don't tell them, just come in as soon as possible."

The image blipped and Buzz was left staring at his wall.

Groaning, Buzz got up and left. He hadn't even changed out of his uniform yet. He grimaced as he lifted a arm and sniffed. Great. The Rangers space suite wouldn't have smelled that bad if it hadn't been covered in deep orange Villgargan Blood.

Watching his home assistance service turn off all his lights and lock up for him made the Space Ranger feel sad. His house was an empty shell, he was almost never home.

'And even if I was,' he thought to himself. 'I have no one to welcome me back.'

Wondering for the millionth time if he should get a dog, he stepped onto his transport and was off.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>When he arrived at Star Command he was ushered quickly into the commander's office.<p>

"Lightyear, thank you for coming."

Buzz nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open.

The commanders frown deepened.

"Im going to cut right the the chase. Command Headquarters had the opportunity today, an hour ago in fact, to hack into Emperor Zurg's data bases. And although they were only allowed to hold a connection for a few minutes, they have discovered his new plan. And it's the worst by far."

The commander now had Buzz's full attention.

"Zurg has discovered a substantial amount of Po-z324."

Buzz raised one eyebrow.

" How much, is a substantial amount?"

"About 20,000 kilograms."

Buzz' s throat went dry. "That's about as heavy as one of our small aircrafts!"

"You are correct. If he gets ahold of it. Star Command and the universe will fall."

"Where in the in the galaxies did he find it?"

The commander sighed in resignation, and picked up a piece of paper that was lying on his desk.

Buzz thought the commander must have been just as tired as him.

He handed buzz the paper.

Buzz took it, and squinted through his sleep addled eyes reading the fine lettering.

" M3-A, The Milky Way?" He said incredulous.

The commander noded. "Yes. On a little planet locally known as Earth."

"I thought we searched The Milky Way and the results were negative."

"The Team down stairs think it might have been radio interference from all of Earth's satellites. Listen Lightyear, This matter is of utmost importance. I am sending the best, and the best just happens to be you. You'll be doing this mission solo."

" But sir my team would be a valuable-"

Buzz opened his mouth to protest, but the commander interrupted him.

"Buzz." The commander's eyes grew soft as he used Buzz's first name.

"I Believe that you are the only person that could do this mission. If you brought your team they would cause the population of Earth to go into a panic, they don't believe in aliens."

Buzz hated having common sense used against him.

"You have been to Earth before?"

The Space Ranger nodded closing his eyes, too drained to continue debating.

"Good. Have your things packed and be ready to leave at nine. Get there and secure the Po-z324. And bring it back here. And no matter what, do not let Zurg get ahold of it. You have your orders. Good luck son."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Missing Twin.**

"Where is she!?" The sheriff grabbed a chair and violently threw it into the wall making it shatter into splinters.

A deafening silence followed. He leaned over the his kitchen table bracing himself with his arms, and hung his head.

It had been a week since his twin had gone missing.

"Woody-"

He ignored the soft voice and turned away.

The soft voice came again "Listen to me." gentle fingers slid under his chin turning his head and forcing him to look up into the deep blue eyes of his wife.

"Jessie would not want you to be behaving this way, she needs you right now."

Hearing his twin sisters name, he closed his eyes in pain.

"We will find her, trust me." Came from her voice of reason.

Sighing Woody rubbed his tired eyes. He had not slept the whole time she had been missing .

"You're right Bo I'm sorry."

Bo kissed his forehead and placed a cup of black coffee in his shaking hands.

"I know you won't eat, but please drink some of this. Maybe it will clear your mind."

Woody stared at the black steaming liquid sadly. Slowly he closed his eyes and took a sip. Bo came up behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm.

"Better?" she questioned.

Woody nodded numbly with his eyes still closed.

" I miss her too." Bo said quietly.

Bo stared out the window deep in thought. The house was so quiet without her there. No boots stomping down the stairs, No yodeling coming from the shower, No fire alarm going off due to the breakfast stove. Silence.

Bo had grown up with no family of her own and when she married Woody, her new sister in law was a gift from above, accepting her right away. The little shepherdess had always wanted a family, especially a sister.

Bo missed Jessie terribly if they didn't find her soon, her husband was going to go insane. He spent every waking moment out looking for her yielding no results. She hugged him tighter.

Even though it had only been a week she could feel Woodys frame was thinner, even frail. He was slipping away from her and all she could do was watch him waste away. She couldn't lose them. Not when she was about to welcome a new member of the family.

She looked down at her flat stomach. She hadn't told anyone yet, she wanted the first person to tell was Jessie.

"Woody what if she doesn't come home?" She asked in a shaky voice trying to hold back tears that would only destress Woody even further.

Woody, on the other hand didn't answer.

He refused to let those thoughts cloud his mind and distract him from finding him his other half.

The sun climbed higher in the morning sky, they stood there like that comforting each other until their hound dog Buster started howling from their porch.

"Sir! sir! Sheriff Woody! A young man called out as he ran up the song dirt driveway.

"Is that Slinky?" Bo stepped away from woody to lean out the window.+

"We're in the kitchen slinky!" Bo called out.

Slinky, A gangly teen, more boy than man, made his way up the porch and ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Slink?" Woody demanded.

Huffing and puffing, The dark brown Indian was covered in dirt and dust, sweat was making trails down his neck and his hair stood on end, windblown from riding his mare frantically all the way to their house.

The coffee mug Woody was holding shattered as it hit the floor.

Bo gasped.

In slinkys hands was a bright red cowgirl hat with yellow trim.

"Where?" Woody said darkly.

"The entrance to the canyon."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clues**

Before he knew it. Woody had his horse bullseye saddled and was riding faster than fire to the entrance of the canyon with Slinky right on his tail.

Both of them dismounted before their horses could even come to a complete stop.

"I found the hat over there," Slinky pointed to a cluster of dry brush, "and some of Buttercups footprints over there." He again pointed this time towards some rock outcroppings near the entrance. "Good work slinky. Jessie must have stopped for her break on her patrol route." Woody thought back to all the areas he had searched along Jesse's route and mused he must have missed something when he came this way. Otherwise it would have been him and not Slinky that found her hat.

His worry heightened when he found her empty water canteen next to some rocks further away. The heat in the canyon could climb to about the hundreds. She could be out there lost and wandering, heat exhaustion and heat stroke circling her like a couple of buzzards.

Woodys chest tightened. The Canyon was unique in that within a few hours her concerns could shift from the possibility of heat stroke to the possibility of hypothermia.

If he couldn't get to her in time-

NO! he refused to let his mind wander down that path. Jessie was a smart girl. She knew how to survive. After all she was a Pride. Examining the canteen further he touched the sand around it. Dry. But it did clump together, which means at some point there was a puddle of water there.

She must have dropped it. No person in their right mind would waste it.

In the desert, water was treated like gold.

Woody eyes tracked his sister's prints when all of a sudden, a second set joined hers.

Two people.

Then, there was no defining prints, just a lot of scuff marks.

A struggle. Jessie had been attacked!

But where was Jessie? She certainly could hold her own easily in a fight, that's why he had made her his deputy.

She could fight a wild bobcat and still come out the victor.

Woody followed the trail of scrape marks behind a crop of rocks. There, he noticed a spray of blood in the sand. Was it Jessies?

There wasn't a lot of it, so the wound wasn't fatal. He squatted in the dirt to get a better look. what was this? He picked something up.

A stone? He turned it over. A tooth he realized. His eyes widened. It wasn't Jessies. Brown and rotten She must have knocked out of her assailants mouth...

" Good girl Jessie" he said quietly.

His moment of pride was short-lived however. Soon after Woody found the tooth, the tracks turned into dragging marks. He found some green glass and some smaller hoofprints that might have belonged to a donkey. This hope turned despair as Woody came to the realization that Jessie had been knocked unconscious with what looked to be the remnants of liquor bottle.

And what made matters worse is that the small burros hoofprints led deeper into the canyon.

The tracks were days old and the canyon was so vast and deep. There was just so much area to cover, how was he ever going to find her?

"Sheriff!' Slinky yelled "something's coming."

Woody followed slinkys gaze to the horizon where cloud of dust was getting bigger and bigger as it got closer to them.

"Its Jessie's horse Buttercup!" Slinky cried excitedly.

Sure enough a white Pinto with brown spots came racing towards them, but his red saddle with yellow trim was empty.

"Quick grab the horses!" Woody yelled Frantically.

Both of them jumped in the saddle and kicked them into gear heading straight for the runaway horse.

"It doesn't look like he's going to stop!" slinky cried over the wind.

"Then I guess we're going to have to stop him ourselves. You go left and I'll go right."

Woody grabbed the rope hanging off his saddle and tossed it high in the air creating a lasso.

When Buttercup realized that the other two horses were heading straight for him and not stopping, the horse reared and turned the other direction.

This didn't deter woody as he got closer to the run away steed. Throwing the lasso high in the air the loop found its way around the horse's neck. "Buttercup its me Woody! " Buttercup reared again not showing he recognized him. Slinky cut the horse off so it couldn't go in the direction it wanted to. Buttercup reared again and pranced about on his hind legs. Woody stood up on his saddle and lept quickly on the Buttercups back. Nearly falling off he groped blindly for the reins. After what felt like an eternity when he finally had the leather straps in his palms and pulled back against them. Causing the horses head to follow.

Buttercup finally stopped long enough to recognize Woody and calm down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Just a note. A part of this chapter was inspired by the movie Get Smart, with Steve carell. specifically that part where they're in the restaurant.**

**Chapter 3 : The dirty man.**

.

After quietly rubbing the neck of the horse woody finally calmed Buttercup down. The Horse looked a little worse for wear. His hooves were caked with mud and he had foam coming out of his mouth. His coat was drenched in sweat and it looked like he had been trying to eat around his bit. After all he had been wandering out here for seven days. As much as he wanted to slap the hind quarters and have the horse lead him to Jessie the horse was obviously at his end.

It Probably was returning to his stall anyway. With another hope dashed Woody handed the reins over to slinky.

"Here take him back to his stall and rub him down."

"Don't worry Woody I'll take care of him and get him some food. Jessie wouldn't want to come home to a broken horse now would she?" Slinky tried to smile but it was only half heartedly.

Woody nodded. "I'm going to go take another look around the canyon I'll be home soon. Tell Bo not to wait up."

With a flick of his raiens Woody was gone.

Jesse had woken up with a pounding headache. Nothing she thought a little coffee wouldn't solve. but to her dismay she woke up tied to a spike outside a mine entrance.

After a bit of confusion Jessie recalled the little man that had attacked her on her Patrol route. She had almost had him, If it weren't for the fact he had hit her over the head with a moonshine bottle.

But nothing hurt more than her pride. She had been overpowered by a mere prospector, and a smelly one at that. He was such a fat little thing and waddled when he walked. Hairy too. It seemed that he had had hair growing out of everywhere even his ears. His hair would have been white if it weren't for his poor hygiene. Which gave his beard yellowish gray tint.

At first she didn't know why he had attacked her and feared the worst. But she soon came to realized he had kidnapped her to help him reach something down deep in a abandoned mine shaft that had caved in. And although he wouldn't tell her what it was, he still made her go down and look for it every single day with A rope tied around her waist. Apparently he was too fat and wide to fit any further down the shaft.

She just hoped she would escape before she actually found 'it'. Whatever it was, he was desperate to get. On the third day when she asked him what exactly she was looking for he hit her in the jaw with the end of his pick axe.

" Good morning my dear."

Speak of the devil.

"I hope you slept tight." He hooted with laughter at his own joke.

Seeing how she was tied down to railroad spike she didn't find it amusing.

"Gee how funny. You know, Your laugh seems pretty different now that you have all those new holes in your smile to make it whistle." Making a reference to the teeth she had knocked out of his skull.

He stopped laughing and glared at her "Shut up! You whore!" He kicked her in the ribs.

"One more word out of you, and you won't be gettin water for the day."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Whatever you say."

He scowled and grabbed her face in his meaty hands. "Don't think I won't, cause I will."

Ignoring his rancid breath in her face she looked him straight in the eyes. " Yeah right. You wouldn't want me passing out before I get to your precious, whatever it is you want me to get." She turned away from him as if he was beneath her.

" So make like a good dog, and get me some c_lean _water this time."

The prospectors face turned purple.

"Why you little-"

A beeping noise came from the prospectors bag snaging his attention and he quickly scrambled to get it. Pulling out what looked like a cell phone, the smelly man answered it.

"Pete here.

Jessie tried to pretend that she was ignoring him, but just couldn't help her gawking. How the hell did he get phone service all the way out _here_? Even in her home town they had to use land lines!

Shaking her head she refocused her thoughts. Maybe if she could just get his phone she could call for help and this nightmare would be over.

Her thoughts for escape were interrupted when she heard his conversation turn towards her.

"Yes, sire. No, not yet. Complications arose and the tunnel collapsed I had to find someone who was small enough to fit down, But I fixed that problem when I found someone that could Fit."

Who ever was on the other line didn't seem too happy about that.

The little man held the device away from his ear, as gurgled yelling came out.

"Calm down, your grace!"

Your grace? What royalty would associate with him? Jessie couldnt imagine him sitting in high circles, sipping tea and eating tiny little cakes.

Her attention was pulled back to his conversation when she heard, "As soon as im done with her I'll kill her." He said simply.

"You have nothing to fear, no one, not even lightyear, will find out. Just stay on your planet and get things ready."

There was a pause. "There's no need for you to come down here." He said in a panic. "I have everything under control."

Planet? Get ready? Come down here?

Dear Aunt sally! she was kidnaped by a mad man that believed in aliens! And not just any aliens, royal ones!

The little voice in Jessie's head chastised her for being worried about that, instead of the fact he was going to murder her.

"Dear lord," she prayed. "If you get me out of this I swear I'll never put a snake in Woodys boot again."

"Calm down and quit yer winein. There's no need to be gettin upset." He stuck his pinky is his ear and wiggled it around before sniffing it.

She started with new vigor to fight her bindings. A shadow fell across her and she looked up.

"Nice try." Pete smiled without humor. "But save your strength, you're gonna need it."

He pulled out an iron rod flicking it open causing electricity to crackle up and down its sleek steam.

Jessie gulped. She felt the blood drain from her face and her sweaty palms turn cold.

When she first saw the rod, she had never its technology before. To see an old prospector wield such technology was confounding. How had he gotten it?

It was one of the many questions she asked herself everyday, Along with why was she here? Why was this happening to her? And what was this man looking for?

The smelly man untied her bonds from the stake.

"Come on get up! And dont be runnin, you know what happens if you do." He thrust the rod against her skin causing a painful electric shock to go through her.

She tenderly touched the burn, trying not to gasp in pain. That one was going to leave a mark.

Then he set about the same routine they had done for the last 7 days. He gave her some stale water and moldy food,( which she had taken to not eating) he let her relieve herself, and then tied a rope with electrical wiring in it around her waist. Whatever the electrical wiring was, it had the same effect as the rod he carried.

One push of a button and her whole body got zapped.

He led her to the tunnel entrance and pushed her roughly in.

She grasped her flashlight like a life line. It was the only thing the little man had allowed her to take down the tunnel . and even though the beam wasn't strong and gave off an orange tint , she still was immensely grateful for it.

She walked along down the tunnel with the train tracks until she got to the blockage rocks and debris.

There was a tiny gap that a only child could get through.

Well, a child and unlucky me. She mused.

Climbing down on her hands and knees, and putting the flashlight in her mouth, she scooted forward until she came to the part where she had to crawl on her belly to get through the crevice. Finally she got to the other side of the blockage where she could stand up. But just barely.

There was four different routes she could take. Jessie had already gone down the first two tunnels.

The one on the far right was a dead end and the one next to it lead to another cave-in.

She stood there deciding which of the two tunnels on the left she should take when a zap of energy make her jump in pain and hit her head on the low ceiling.

"Come on girl! I don't have all day."

She heard Petes muffled voice through the debris.

Rubbing her head, she picked the farthest one one her left and quietly walked deeper in. Ever since she started doing this, she was unsettled at how quiet it was down there.

Nothing made noise except the scraping of her boots and her labored breathing. At first she had tried sing to her self to fill the empty void, but soon got paranoid she would cause another cave- in. Plus she began to realize the air was thicker the deeper she got, due to no draft. She found having to concentrate on how much oxygen she took in.

She felt another jolt go through her.

Man he was trigger happy today. Jessie thought to herself as she tried to breath through the pain.

The jolts of energy sent around her waist caused her ribs to contract tightly. She coughed into her hand, and felt something wet drip on her finger tips. Shining her light on it jessie realized it was blood.

Frighted, she reasoned that there wasn't a lot of it, so it must not be that serious. Right?

Right. She decided. And continued to walk on.

The ceiling suddenly dipped lower, than abruptly raised higher so that Jessie could stand completely erect.

But not only did the ceiling get higher the floor started to drop lower, sending her deeper into the earth.

Her pathway forked again and her flashlight started to flicker.

"Great." She mumbled. "Witch way now?"

Does it even matter?

"No." She sighed. Answering her own question. "I guess it doesn't."

She cried out as her ribs contracted and other painful jolt was sent her way.

What the hell was he doing up there? Did he want her to continue or not?

Oh look! she's not moving fast enough time to push the button.

Oh look! I'm bored, time to push the button.

Oh look! a box of kittens, time push the button.

She leaned heavily on the tunnel wall as felt drops of blood drip from her nose.

This wasnt to bad. Right?

At the back of her mind she could hear Woody's voice screaming at her. NO you're not alright, you're bleeding from your nose and coughing up blood!

But just like all the times in her childhood she ignored him and kept going.

Her flashlight had been flickering for a time now but as she walked further it started to act erratically. Suddenly It got really bright and then the little bulb popped.

Jessie started to panic. Looking around It was so dark. How could she continue? How could she go back? She had taken many twists and turns. Even if she could follow the rope tied around her, she still risked injury. Sharp rocks and stalactites were every where.

Jessie buried her face in her hands and tried not to weep. She hated the dark. She hated this tunnel. And she hated her life.

It was then she noticed something filtering through the cracks of her fingers. She looked up to the slightest glow of green. Jessie hadn't noticed it before due to her flashlight.

It was very faint and seemed to pulse in and out. She hesitantly creeped forward, turning a corner she gasped.

A small cavern greeted her, filled with glowing pulsating rocks.

This must be what the prospector is looking for! She had never in her life seen such rocks.

They looked porous, very brittle and glowed bright green. looking very much like

The lightning bugs she and Woody use to catch as kids.

Reaching out she stroked them, and to her surprise, they reacted to her touch.

Humming at a high frequency they sounded as if they could be alive.

Jessie leaned closer, still touching the rocks when another jolt was sent through her, this time however was different. This time it felt ten thousand times worse.

It was as if the power source of the wire in her rope had bounced off the power source in the rocks and used her as a channel. She felt the rocks deny the other energy and rebound its own energy back though her.

There was a big boom and a bright flash. She was thrown backwards, cracking her skull against the ceiling.

The tunnel all around her started to rumble and shake violently. The rocks were no longer green and glowing, but

faded to black with no life left in walls started to crumble and crack falling down on top of the unconscious cowgirl.


	5. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4 : Memories ****

Woody had no choice but to follow the burros hoof prints deep into the canon.

Now that he had some clue as to what happened to his sister, he would stop at nothing until he found her again.

Who would attack Jessie? His poor, sweet, and sometimes annoying sister?

He gripped the leather of bullseyes reins tighter. The chances that his sister was attacked by another woman were very slim. Which meant that it was a man.

Woody gulped and let his mind wander down that dark avenue.

Oh god, how could he let this happen? Ever since their mother's death, he had promised Jessie that he would always take of her.

Growing up with her had not been easy, and having no father around, had made it even harder, but that was fine. They always had each other. They comforted each other when one was sad, or took care of each other when one was sick. and even gave each other sound advice when needed.

It was she, and not him, that was always the adventurous one. Jessie was always pulling him into trouble. But he loved her for it.

He remembered when they were ten years old, her coming home with a cougar cub claiming she was going to keep it.

Jessie thought it was a great idea until the mother cougar had shown up and had broken into their house looking for its baby.

He chuckled at the memory.

He remembered at school when they were fifteen, she had bitten a girl for calling her freckled face.

Then came home crying.

She always hated her freckles.

One day, just a few years back, on Woodys eighteenth birthday, she had given him a horse.

Jessie had brought home Bullseye claiming that she witnessed a farmer beating the young horse. She promptly stole him, and never looking back, and gave him to Woody.

Woody then bought her Buttercup for her nineteenth birthday. Legally.

They did everything together, and when he married that sweet little shepherdess named Bo, she was the first one to crack open the champagne. She laughed and slapped him on the back saying it was about time.

They all lived together in the ranch house their mother had left them accompanied with a small farm and a lot of acreage, Which suited them all just fine.

Jessie loved her new sister-in-law like a real sister, and was always inviting her to do things way out of Bo' s comfort zone.

He laughed as he thought back to the beginning of his marriage, when Jessie had dyed Bo's sheep pink, yellow and blue for Easter as a "surprise."

The only one surprised was Bo, as everyone else in town shook their heads, and laughed saying 'that's Jessie for ya.'

But Bo loved Jessie just as much, even more in fact.

Those two together always spelled trouble for him.

Imagine Woodys surprise when he went to the barn to find Bullseye dyed green and red for Christmas.

He found a note taped to the stall that said Merry Christmas. Love Bo and Jessie.

Bo was the first to notice Jessies absence. When she didn't come home for dinner.

Woody didn't think much of it. Jessie sometimes disappeared like that if she had been having a rough day. But Bo was still worried.

When she still didn't show up the next day by lunch time, Woody finally had to admit that it was highly unusual for the cowgirl. Getting some local neighbors to help they started to search for her.

When nightfall came yielding the same results, Woody was in a full on panic.

Searching high and low for his twin he couldn't fathom where she could be. She wasn't in the Apple orchard or up the creek. She wasn't even in the horse field.

Woody was miserable and couldn't even console his own wife. Bo slept very little and Woody didn't sleep at all. How could he when his baby sister was out there somewhere. Fear turned into frustration which in turn, turned to anger which turned into helplessness. Which cycled again. Fear. Frustration. Anger . And helplessness.

He felt all of these. Every. single. day.

Woody steered Bullseye through the twisted maze of high orange walls and burning red rocks. Following the faded pints of the pack animal, woody strained his eyes against suns ferocious glare. It was the only clue he had to finding his sister and he didn't want to miss anything.

It was eerily calm. The only noises being heard were Bullseyes hoofbeats, blended with the wind that had been carving the crust of the earth for thousands of years.

The trail he had been following was getting lighter and lighter until they faded completely.

"No, no, no!" He cried in anguish.

He jumped from his mount to frantically search the dirt for more but, it revealed nothing to him.

The exhaustion from his sleepless nights seemed to hit him all at once. He kneeled in the sand and started to sob.

So this was it? He was never going to find her. His other half would be missing forever and he would never know what happened.

He grabbed his hat and threw it in anger. The wind caught it and carried it playfully away.

Bullseye thinking it a game of fetch chased after it. Leaving Woody alone with his thoughts.

After a few minutes Woody realized he was alone and his trusty horse had ran off.

Getting up stiffly out of the sand, Woody brushed himself off and went in search of his pet.

"Bullseye! Hey, Bullseye!" He called out half heartedly feeling broken and empty inside. Woody whistled and clicked his tongue.

But there was no sign of his horse.

But he did hear...yelling?

Moving towards the disturbance, Woody could hear the yelling more clearly. Someone was very upset.

"Get outta here you varmit!"

Woody came around the corner to a very strange scene.

A makeshift campsite came into view. (It was very odd to see one out here in the middle of the canon.) Which sent up a red flag in Woodys mind. It had a small fire with pots and pans strewn about. Digging tools and piles of rocks eged the grounds, and A little man was at its center squealing like a pig towards Woody's wayward horse.

"Get out of there! Thats my food ya hear! mine! Not yers!"

"BULLSEYE!"

Bullseye, who had his head shoved into a bag, looked up happily. As if to say 'look Woody, I found food.'

"Bullseye, where are you manners!"

"Im sorry sir." He said turning to the old man. "He just wandered off."

Bullseye gulped swallowing his found goods and Nipped playfully at Woodys vest.

Woodys sheriff badge glinted in the sun and didn't go unnoticed by the little man.

"No, not at all sheriff!" He said nervously.

"Thats quite alright. I was just getting ready to leave." He side stepped quickly to block Woodys view.

Suspicious now, Woody decided that he should ask who this man was, and what he was doing out here.

"My name is Sheriff Woody. Whats yours partner?"

"Name's Pete."

"Pete?" Woody held for a last name.

"No last name. Just Pete." He said gruffly.

"Pleasure." Woody placed his hands on his hips and looked down on the little man thoroughly examining him.

The man was quite filthy. Wearing worn overalls with a faded yellow scarf and a red shirt , he was covered in various stains for which woody could not guess the origins.

White hair protruded out from underneath a gray tattered hat and came down around his chin hiding his basic features. Pete kept his hands behind his back obviously holding something he didn't want Woody to see.

"What do you have in your hand Pete?"

"Oh this, um, this?" Pete pulled out a square metal device controller. This is just nothing." Pete threw it away from them making it land face down. It made a beeping noise.

Bullseye thinking it a game of fetch grabbed it between his teeth brought it to Woody. It made another beeping noise.

" Give me that you overgrown Mule." Pete snatched the thing out of Bullseyes mouth setting off yet another beeping noise.

This time however the ground started to shake and Woody heard a deep boom somewhere underground. Woody was almost knocked off his feet. Scowling at Petes twitching nervous form he looked over the mans head to find tracks and a tunnel with dust coming out of it.

Woody looked back to Pete.

" Sir you are obviously digging an illegal mine." Woody crossed his arms. Switching to his business mode.

"This a national park, where we try to preserve natures beauty."

Woody rubbed his eyes roughly

"Im going to have to arrest you. Do you know your rights?"

The little man nodded.

It was simply an acknowledgement, although as Woody said this, Petes face slowly transformed into a twisted smile. Leaving all civility behind.

"Oh I know my rights!" Pete suddenly had a pick axe in his hand and slashed woodys shoulder.

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly. Or not at all. Jessie couldn't tell. She felt cold all over. Much too her annoyance.<p>

How long had she been lying there? She hadn't a clue. It was dark. _So dark._

She couldn't breath due to the weight on her ribs. It had been a week since that day she had been taken. It felt like years. So dark. So _cramped_.

Now would anyone find her?

Every single night for the past seven days, she had been haunted by dreams—no, nightmares—of what could happen to her in the tunnel that the man forced down every day.

Down in the dark, all alone. Trapped forever.

So dark. No light. Being crushed.

And now she knew. She thought slipping back to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Lost and Found.**

Woody hadn't expected the man to rip his shoulder open like that. But he had.

Bleeding badly Woody pulled out his gun and shot towards Pete and blew two holes through his tattered hat.

Woody normally wasn't this bad of a shot, but with his shooting arm out of commission. Woody had to shoot with his left.

Pete was was a coward, and just like any coward, he wanted to live.

Taking the coward's way out he made a flying jump for his bag, dodging another of Woody's bullets.

Grabbing a hold of a hollow tube, he laughed maniacally, pushing the top down.

Shooting beams of purple light, the contraption made a beeping noise and started sucking and stretching everything within a certain distance, including Petes ugly form into the device.

Woodys eyes bulged. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

That tube had just sucked up the prospector! The tube started spinning at break neck speed and shot straight up into the atmosphere.

Woody craned his neck staring long and hard into the blue cloudless sky.

Nothing.

The man was gone.

"What was that?" Woody hadn't a clue.

Bullseye came up to Woody and nudged his shoulder making him hiss. It reminded him of his bleeding wound. He would sometimes forget with adrenaline pumping through his system that he was injured.

Bullseye had a knack for reminding him.

Woody started rummaging through Petes things searching for something clean to tie up his wound.

On the edge of a scattered fire pit, covering up a pile of things was a semi- white sheet.

"Well its the closest thing to 'clean' I'm going to get." Woody said to Bullseye.

Pulling the sheet away Woody gasped.

There underneath was his sisters things. "JESSIE!" He cried as he picked up a pocket watch he had given her.

He frantically looked around.

It Must have been Pete! He was the one who had attacked her. His mind reeled-

"Jessie! Jessie! Where are you!?"

He cursed himself for not making the connections between the man and his missing sister. He blamed it partially on the mental and physical exhaustion he had suffered this past week.

It was now completely obvious to anyone with a brain.

Looking around the destroyed camp site Woody was at a loss.

Bullseye had wined and flapped his lips to get Woodys attention.

"What is it Bullseye?"

The horse pawed at the ground.

The remote control.

"Oh, good work Bullseye!"

Woody picked up the fried thing. It beeped once, then a cable twisted with rope vibrated.

What was this? The twisted cable lead into the tunnel.

Woody followed it, until he hit a wall of rubble and debris. The cable continued through a tiny crack to the other side. Backtracking out into the light again Woody looked more closely at the remote.

It had strange markings on it, underneath some small buttons. Then on top of the markings was white tape with the scribbled handwriting SHOCK and RETRIEVE.

Thinking he could call the cable back to its original place Woody pushed retrieve.

The cable glowed faintly, as if working for the last time.

Then suddenly Jessie's body was before him.

"JESSIE!" Woody screamed.

Jessie was battered and broken like a rag doll.

Woody delicately rolled Jessie's head towards him.

"Jessie? Jessie. Can you hear me? "

Woody felt for a pulse.

It was beating erratically but at least she still had one. There was something else too, he now realized, Jessie was glowing.

She must have had contact with some sort of radiation down the mine shaft.

"Don't worry Jessie will get you fixed up in no time."

Cradling Jessie in his arms he heard a tiny whimper come from her lips.

Woody could feel some broken ribs, but he had to move her, to get her to the doctor. Bullseye kneeled down for Woody and slowly he lifted himself with Jessie up on Bullseyes back.

"Go at a slow pace Bullseye. Jessie's hurting real bad."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: LGMs**

Buzzz stepped off his transport that brought him to the planet Venus. Well rested from the long flight Buzz looked for his next transport to earth.

As he walked down the station's terminal, sun shone through giant windows and hit his skin with warmth, so much so that he felt that his skin was burning. Although the station had air conditioning, he crossed the terminal over to the other side staying in the shadows, trying to shake some of the heat, but it only seemed to follow him. He sighed, well Venus was the second planet closest to the sun.

He returned to looking for his next transport when he felt a tug on his uniform.

"Are you Buzzlight year?" Buzz looked down to a 3 small children LGMs.

LGMs, or Little Green Men, where small, three-eyed aliens with green skin and sharp pointed ears. They were the aliens of Venus, keeping the stations running while inventing/maintaining all of the equipment through out some galaxies.

Most preferred to work at Star Command. While they generally liked the other Rangers, LGMs are typically in awe of Buzz. He was famous in his own right. He had his own Space Ranger Collectors cards and action figure. Not that he was bragging.

"Yes, little space children. I am." Buzz struck a heroic pose and lifted his eyes to the stars as if he could see something they could not.

"OooooohhH!"

All three of them chorused together.

" Take us with you!"

" Yes we too would like to save the universe!"

"I just want my own action figure."

The last one said.

"Well space children I cannot take you with me, what would your parents think?"

"We do not have parents." They said simply.

Buzz forgot the LGMs did not raise their own children.

"I still can not take you with me, it would be too dangerous," Buzz kneeled down to the kids level and whispered to them behind his hand in confidentiality "But i can tell you this, Im on a very important mission."

The LGMs Squealed like groupies.

"Tell us more!"

"Yes tell us!"

An announcement from the speaker directly overhead them cut them off.

"Next transport to Earth will be leaving in fifteen minutes, final boarding call. Last transport to Earth."

Buzz looked up in surprise, then glanced at his arm communicator clock. He hadn't realized how late it was.

"I would love to stay and chat boys, But duty calls." He saluted them and was off before he missed his ride.

Running down the terminal Buzz bumped into several different aliens who exclaimed in outrage until they saw who it was, and almost passed up his gate.

A long necked Woman with a hammer head like a shark, greeted him as she took his ticket.

"Welcome Mr. Lightyear, I hope you will enjoy your flight," she said in broken tongue.

"Thank you miss."

Buzz walked down to his transport craft. "Oh no." He groaned as soon as the craft came into view, "Not saucer shaped."

That must mean- He groaned even louder as he read his ticket.

**Aisle seat B2, Humanoid meal, Destination Area 51.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mr. & Mrs. Potato head where some of my favorite characters growing up, and they mean a lot to me. I even had the toys when I was little. I remember hiding change in the back of my Mr. Potato head. The clinking of money use to drive my mother insane.**

****:D****

**Chapter 7: The Potatos.**

Back in town, Mrs. Laura potato, a sweet woman with a big personality, was sweeping the front porch of her small convenience store when she happened to look up and see a dirt covered figure coming up the road.

"Is that- HUBERT, CALL THE DOCTOR!" She called to her husband who was unloading the truck in the back. Throwing down her broom, she quickly ran to greet Woody and his twin sister.

Mr. Potato came running at his wifes distressed call. "Whats all the yelling-" He gasped and ran back inside.

Mrs. Potato was a strong woman and helped carry Jessie to her bed inside their flat above the store. "Woody, what happened to her?" Mrs. Potato asked, concern filling her voice.

"Shes glowing."

Instead of answering Woody said "Mrs. Potato if you could be ever so kind and let me use your phone. I need to send some officers down to a crime scene."

" A CRIME SCENE!" she squealed turning pale.

Woody nodded to Jessie's sleeping form.

Mrs. Potato noded back in understanding.

"Our phone is down the hall, on the left, I'll watch her until the doctor arrives."

She hovered above Jessie tending to her small cuts and tried to wash the dirt from her face.

"Poor dearie" Mrs. Potato said sniffling. Mr. Potato who had come in the room after Woody had left, put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Remember when she fell out of our apple tree?" She looked up into her husbands face.

"Yeah," his bushy mustache stretched across his features .

" The little rugrat jumped back up with dirt and a smile on her face, and bit into a apple."

"Yeah. She's all grown up now. Like the daughter we never had."

"Or ever wanted." Mr. Potato said sarcastically.

Mrs. Potato swatted at her husband playfully. "But still, she continued "I always wanted a child."

She grew teary for a different reason.

Mr. Potato's face fell. "I know sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "I know."

"I did too." He whispered into her hair.

Woody on the other hand had just hung up the phone into the receiver. He had just sent some officers down to the illegal mine to investigate.

Woody wasn't surprised that Police station heard Jessie had been found, nothing ever stayed quiet around a small town like this. Naturally his officers were all concerned about her welfare. After reassuring them that she was alive and that they were waiting on the doctor to arrive, they all relented not to swarm The Potatos house to see her.

Woody told them slight details of JessIe's kidnapping and where he had found her. Regretfully he also told them they would not be building a casket and that the assailant had gotten away. After hearing every curse word and torture technique his officers had planned on doing the the man responsible for Jessie's current state. Woody felt a little bit better, knowing his men were out for blood.

However he did not mention that, said man, had been sucked into a tube that shot straight into outer space. He would have sounded like a looney. No. He had no clue what to make of that. For now he would just focus on Jessie's recovery.

Coming back to the room Jessie was in, he found Mr .and Mrs .Potato the end of the bed in each others arms staring down at his sister. They had always been there for him and his sister after there mother had died. Woody along with Jessie had always thought of them as their second set of parents.

"Doctor still not here?" Woody said worriedly.

"No, she said she'd be here as soon as she could. She just finished delivering a baby." said.

They all heard a car pull up and door slam shut.

"That must be her now." Mrs. Potato said leaving the room to show the doctor in.

Mr. Potato waited for his wife to be out of earshot.

"Woody -" he said cautiously you don't think her kidnapper did anything-"

"I dont know". He said helplessly "I don't know."

Mr. Potato just nodded as he hear his wife and the doctor coming up the stairs.

"Shes in here."

Dr. Dolly, a short woman with brown hair. Came into the room. With the town being as small as it was, there was only one doctor. So she often made house calls and she was no stranger with the prides. Especially with Jessie due to all the strange situations she found herself in.

Dr. Dollys eyes widened as she took in the battered and glowing girl.

"Glowing? How long has she been doing that? Since you found her?"

Woody nodded.

"Where did you find her." She said examining her.

"In a mine shaft, she was kidnaped. Do you think it could be radiation?"

"Radiation wouldn't do that. She'd be dead."

Dr. Dolly carefully pulled open Jessies shirt. "She has a few broken ribs."

Not wanting to put a stethoscope to her bruised chest, Dr. Dolly Pulled out a small machine that measured her heart rate through her fingers.

putting the small clamp into Jessie's finger. The machine beeped wildly before exploding.

Gasped as Jessies form on the bed started to glow brighter. Then gradually it started to fade, until it stopped all together and there was no trace of anything abnormal.

Woody looked at the doctor for answers but she had none. "I think since the Glowing is no longer the most prominent problem, we should just focus on what we c_an _fix."

The doctor gave them some instructions on how to clean her and to call her immediately once Jessie awoke.

After wrapping her ribs and giving her an IV drip of some pain killers the Doctor left.

Woody watching the Doctor work, had fallen asleep in a recliner.

Mr. Potato placed a blanket over both of the twins and left them to sleep.

They were finally back together.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: area 51**

Buzz was not a pansy.

He never demanded things just because he was famous and never caused problems when someone didn't know who he was. In all honesty, he was very modest. However, he did have little people skills, and at times displayed awkwardness.

Except, he would admit when he showed off for kids.

He remembered when he was little and had met his hero Cosmo Starhopper.

Cosmo had Single handedly brought down an evil race of Blargs, back when Buzz was 7.

Buzz worshiped the ground he walked on and had even the opportunity to meet him when his mother took him to a meet and greet when he was 10.

Buzz remembered looking up at him with stars in his eyes and wanting to be a Space Ranger just like him.

"I bet Cosmo never had to ride in a saucer." Buzz grumbled to himself.

He stepped unevenly out of the terminal gate, and leaned against the wall for support. Ugh he grabbed his stomach, He felt nauseous. Maybe he was a Pansy.

"Mr. Lightyear. Welcome to Area 51!"

A 4ft tall bluish gray alien with large Bug -like eyes in a Star Command uniform greeted him.

"I trust your journey was pleasant?"

Buzz smiled weakly at him. "You could say that."

"Follow me please." The alien started walking down a dark hall way with terrible low lighting.

Buzz followed, his sickness subsiding.

"I'm Commander . Part of Star Commands Third branch. Commander Nebula has contacted me to aid you in your mission. I am to grant you whatever you needed. However we are a small sector and have limited resources. Still, its here if you need it."

They came into a small cramped room where the lighting was even worse and there was a gaping hole in the ceiling with wires falling through.

"Thank you sir." Buzz was looking around at the shabby place. "Uh. Commander-"

"Please call me Jr."

"Jr." Buzz amended. "If you don't mind me asking why does this place look so-" Buzz stopped searching for the right word.

"Run-down? Broken? Desolate?" Jr. laughed. "This sector is merely border patrol. We mostly stop young stupid Aliens or Aliens on the run from the law from messing with Earths population. We don't get much funding.

That Hole right above you is from Jay Meteor ."

Buzz Lightyears Eyes widened. "Jay Meteor? The one whos responsible for nine different murders and is wanted on 31 planets? That Jay Meteor?"

Buzz Had once escorted Jay, with twenty other Rangers, from one prison to another and that Alien was Huge. Buzz suddenly had new found respect for Commander Jr. Tel.

The little alien Laughed again "Yeah that great Lomox is afraid of snakes."

"So who else is here?" Buzz asked confused.

"Just me. Oh and Gills. But he comes every other month. We alternate so I can go home and spend some time with my family."

Buzz's jaw dropped. He was going to have to talk to the Head of the Galactic Alliance, Madam President. The third branch needed new funding.

"Well Enough chatting I suppose. Just hand me your passport and I will stamp it. Its always nice to talk to someone other than Bessie."

"Bessie?"

"My cow. I confiscated her off some teens who went for a joyride in there parents ship last year. I couldn't find which farm they took her from. So I just kept her." He shrugged.

"Now down to business. Commander Nebula tells me you have been to Earth before?"

"Yes. But very briefly, I believe I was in Russia"

The Commander nodded. "Good that should make your mission easier."

I assume you already know your coordinates. Just remember humans don't know about anything other than what's in there ozone so please be aware that some of the things you do and say will seem strange. You are Humanoid which should help, just try not to wear your uniform around them. Here is some American currency , a credit card and clothes to fit in. If you run out of money just radio me and i will transfer some more into your account.

"Also - and this is just a side note. If you come across and red and yellow building with a giant M over it you should eat there. Its Quite good for the moderate prices they offer." Jr winked one of his large black eyes.

"I'll try to remember that."

"Well I won't keep you. Just radio me if you need anything."

Buzz readjusted his bag on his shoulder and started walking outside the small building.

"Oh Mr. Lightyear."

Buzz turned around. "One more thing I forgot to mention. Due to Earth regulation please remember if you're going to use your jetpack fly it below 400 ft. I wouldn't want you to get hit by a plane."

Buzz nodded his understanding and walked out into the sun. Holding his hand above his eyes Buzz had to blink a couple of times for his eyes to adjust coming from such a dark building.

He heard a deep Moo, and looked over to see the commanders pet cow wandering around a little fenced in area.

Buzz smiled to himself and pushed the left hand side of his suit, a large red button on his chest deployed his wings. Making sure he had typed in his coordinates to the Po-z324 on the panel that flips open to reveal a display on his wrist, and that his bag was strapped on tight, he blasted off into the sky.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Plans made.**

Buzz made landfall around noon. He looked around the landscape. This place reminded him of Mars but without the frigid cold temperature. Insead the sun battered him with rays. Not as bad as the planet Venus but still pretty intense.

As Buzz traveled inland, the ground was rocky and barren and the few trees to be seen were dry, leafless things with wispy claw like branches.

Buzz looked at his arm communicator where the coordinates to the Po-z324

were shown on a tiny holographic map. It should be right here.

He took out his instrument used for measuring ionizing radiation.

It detected radiation such as alpha particles, beta particles and gamma rays. Like Po-z324. It made a high pitched repetitive beeping noise and then abruptly stopped.

"What the?"

Buzz hit the instrument a few times, but it stayed silent. Great.

Inspecting it further, Buzz realized it seemed to be working fine but the indicator had stopped.

Like the Po-z324 wasn't there anymore. Had Zurg gotten to it first?

Deep in his thoughts Buzz almost hadn't noticed voices approaching. Almost. Buzz quickly dived behind some outcroppings and listened to the voices as they got closer.

"Kidnapped you say?"

"Yep. Woody is the one who found her."

Buzz Glanced over the rocks he was hiding behind and saw two men in Earths law enforcement uniforms.

"I've met her a few times. Jessie Pride is such a sweet little thing. Where is she now?"

"At the Potatos house. They say she's been speaking nonsense in her sleep. Something about glowing rocks."

"Poor kid must be traumatized, nothing like this has ever happened in Andy Town."

"Hey!" Buzz heard a third mans voice from somewhere out of his line of sight.

"If you two ladies are done gossiping I could use your help with this police tape."

" Yeah. Yeah we're coming."

As the two men left, Buzz swiftly lept up and without being seen followed closely behind them.

Coming up over the hill Buzz came upon a plethora of police crawling all over what looked to be an abandoned campsite.

Suddenly the dial on his wrist indicated traces of the Po-z324. And it was coming directly from the area the men were all over.

Obviously there had been traces of the energy here, but it was greatly diminished from what it had been before.

Was it possible that the humans had found it? Even if they did they wouldn't know what to do with it. But then why were they here?

It looked to Buzz investigating a crime rather than investigating the discovery of a new energy source.

It must have had something to do with the little girl that got kidnapped he finally decided. Didn't those two men say she talked about glowing rocks? It has to be the Po-z324!

Buzz growled in frustration, he could not investigate properly, the place was crawling with police.

He would have to come back under the cover of darkness. But first he needed to find this child, this Jessie Pride, and question her about her kidnapping and the glowing rocks.

It shouldn't be hard Buzz thought. He just needed a plan.

* * *

><p>Jessie felt very strange. Instead of sharp rocks digging into her back she was on top of cushions. She moved her fingers and instead dirt she felt cotton. Slowly opening her eyes Jessie was blinded by light. lifting her hand to her eyes to rub away her blurry vision Jessie felt something yank her hand back. Looking down in surprise she saw she was hooked up it an IV drip. Ugh.<p>

Grabbing the tube she ungracefully yanked it out. She hated needles.

Steeling herself, she tried to sit up. First slowly straightening up and leaned on her elbows. Her stomach clenched a little, but the discomfort went away once she was fully upright.

She heard voices coming from down the stairs and slowly walk to the door.

Jessie recognized the house from her childhood. She was in Mr.& home. How has she gotten here? the last thing she remembered was- she shuttered-

nothing but darkness.

Climbing quietly down the stairs to the larger room beyond, four people glanced up at her in surprise.

"JESSIE!" They All cried in unison.

"You're awake!?"

" What are you doing out of bed!"

"you shouldn't be up walking around!"

The group of people all rushed to her and she was suddenly overwhelmed, surrounded by familiar faces. Mr. & Mrs. potato. Her sister in law and one face in particular she didn't think she'd ever see again.

Her twin brother stopped short in front of her and stared, his face full of emotion. "Welcome home partner."

"WOODY!" with tears streaming down her face Jessie jumped into his arms and clung for dear life.

Woody groaned in pain. "Jessie be careful!" Jessie jumped back in surprise. "Whats wrong!?" It was then she noticed Woodys right arm was in a sling.

"Jessie, honey, Woody was injured rescuing you." Mrs. Potato said. "He brought you straight here when he found you and refused medical treatment until you were taken care of. In fact the doctor said you had a few broken ribs."

Jessie didn't feel broken. Very sore but not broken. She felt under her shirt to find bandages wrapped around her ribs and waist.

"I feel fine."

Jessie turned back to Woody and delicately placed her fingers on his injured shoulder. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Did you ever have any doubt?"

"Not in the slightest." Jessie smiled.

She looked around the Potatos living room, then out the window to the setting sun. How long had she been in bed?

Her face fell again. "I don't even know how I got here. How did you find me? The last thing I remember was..." she trailed off and became visibly white.

Bo came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jessie why don't you sit down on the couch. You look unwell, let me get you some soup and we can talk about what happened."

At the mention of food Jessies stomach growled.

She nodded and let herself be lead to soft cushions.

For the next few hours Jessie spent her time recounting her kidnaping.

Jessie skimmed over some things and left out a few details, but if they noticed they didn't say anything.

Finally when she got to telling them about the cavern she had found Jessie broke out into a sweat and started to shake.

"There were these rocks and, and, and... they glowed." She gulped deeply and blinked a few times trying to get the words past her dry lips. "And there was a explosion..." she started to hyperventilate, she could almost feel the ruble start to crumble all around her again.

DARKNESS! It was closing in again. Jessie rocked back and forth. Woody and the others all looked at each other worriedly.

Bo rubbed her back soothingly and started to whisper comforting things to her. Jessie soon calmed down but was still too shaken to continue.

Mr. Potato placed a blanket over her shoulders.

Woody turned white. "The remote." He choked out. The remote had caused the explosion he now realized.

Jessie didn't hear him, but turned to Woody and croaked out "What happened to the Prospector?"

"He..." How could he explain this to his sister without seeming crazy. "Got away." He finished lamely.

Jessie nodded silently. Would the smelly man come looking for her? After all, she knew things he believed she shouldn't. like the existence of glowing rocks and alien royalty.

The man was crazy. Forcing her down that tunnel. Her once calming shivers intensified again.

"Come on dearie, lets get you back to bed you're shaking like a leaf in the wind. I've called the doctor to let her know you're awake. She should be by soon."

Mrs. Potato and Bo helped Jessie up the stairs and into bed.

A hour later Dr. Dolly had arrived.

Back in the Potatos bedroom the Doctor sat on a chair at the side of the bed examining her patient. Well trying to examine her.

"A miracle!" The Doctor said astonished.

"Ah! That's cold!" Jessie hissed out and tried swatting away the doctor's stethoscope for the millionth time. "Dr. Dolly please. I'm fine." She tried getting out of her bed, but the doctor immediately pushed her back down.

"That's the problem, you shouldn't be fine you had two lacerations a bunch of cuts and bruises and 4 broken ribs!"

Jessie crossed her arms and frowned "Maybe you're getting on in age Doctor."

"I'm only 40! And for your infor- AH! Jessie! If you try to bite me one more time-"

There was a soft chuckle coming from the doorway. "Jessie let Dr. Dolly administer to you. She's only doing her job." Bo came in and sat on the bed beside her.

"I told you I'm fine!" Jessie rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if she were praying for patience.

" Look I just want to put this whole thing behind me and get back to work."

"Jessie you just returned from a major ordeal. Many women in your place would be so shaken they wouldn't want to leave the house for years." the Doctor said calmly.

" Look at me I'm healthy! I'm fine! I'm breathing!"

" Jessie listen to me." The Doctor said gently. "Although it does seem that you are physically healthy, heaven only knows how thats possible, I'm more worried about your mental state. There might have been some psychological trauma thats happened to you. You might even need counseling."

Jessie went quiet. It was true there was something inside her that felt different. She still could not even complete her story whenever someone asked her about it. She would start to see darkness and feel the walls closing in. She knew deep down that there would be some sleepless nights in her future.

But Jessie couldn't see herself in a room lying down on couch cushion and talking about her childhood with some psychologist know it all.

"Thank you Doctor." Jessie said quietly for the first time since the she had arrived. "but I don't ever think that will be a possibility for me, I don't open up to people."

Changing the subject Bo turned to the Doctor. "So Dr. have you noticed anything... _unusual_ On your examination?"

No one had told Jessie yet about how she glowed when she was found.

And they wanted to keep it that way. They did not want to frighten Jessie any more than they had to.

Upon mutual agreement they decided to forget about it. Obviously it hadn't affected Jessie in any way Other than making her glow for a bit.

"Other than the fact that she came in close to death and now it looks like theres not a scratch on her? No nothing unusual."

Nodding to meaningfully to the Doctor, Bo then looked at Jessie with a bright smile. "Jessie since you are in good health I have somthing I need to tell you. You too Doctor, since you're here it will save me a trip to the clinic."

Jessie and the doctor stared intently at Bo. Bo looked down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Then turning back to the other two women she said,

"Im pregnant."

"SHUT UP!" Jessie said in disbelief.

"Its true."

"SHUT _UP_!" Jessie was now frantically shaking Bo's arm.

Bo pulled out a pregnancy stick with a little pink +, and showed it off like a trophy.

"THIS IS SO GREAT!" The women Hugged and squealed in each others arms.

Even the normally calm doctor was joining in with abandon.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Bo turned pink "Well I was doing dishes, and Woody-"

Jessie looked horrified. "NO! You know what, I don't wanna know!"

"How far along are you Mrs. Pride?"

" I just found out earlier this week, the day Jessie went missing actually."

She turned to the cowgirl that still had her arms thrown around her neck. "I wanted the first person to know, to be my sister."

Jessie kissed Bo's cheek in joy. "You had amazing news and I had to go and get my self kidnapped! Oh Bo I'm so sorry!"

Bo laughed. "Its fine as long as you're safe and sound and here with me. I won't have to do this alone."

"Thats right I'll be with you every step of the way, sisters are forever!"

"But you won't be alone," The doctor interjected. "You'll have Woody."

"SWEET ROOT BEER! WOODY!"

Jessie in that brief moment had forgotten all about her brother.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No." Bo smiled shyly. "I haven't figured out how yet."

Jessie went quiet and thought for a moment then she slyly smiled, threading her fingers together, she put them behind her head to act as a pillow while she leaned back.

"She looks so evil like that." The Doctor said to Bo suspiciously. "I wouldn't trust her Bo."

"I have the perfect plan." Jessie mused with a faraway look, not paying any more attention to them.

"-And thats my cue to leave, Bo please remember you will need to come and see me in a few weeks to help get your pregnancy off to a healthy start by scheduling your first prenatal appointment. And Jessie, If you start to have trouble physically OR mentally contact me Immediately."

Jessie waved her off still deep in thought.

Dr. Dolly rolled her eyes. "Keep an eye on her Mrs. pride, she may be tough, but no one could go through trauma like that and not have and lingering scars." She whispered into Bo's ear.

After the Doctor had left Bo sat there drinking the tea had brought up for them, quietly thinking about how her life was going to change for the better. She no longer had to worry about losing her family, she only had to worry about making it bigger.

"OK!" Jessie said suddenly making Bo jump. "Heres the plan! wait wheres the Doctor? never mind. This is what we'll need..."

Jessie continued to tell Bo her plan as Bo's smile got wider and wider.

"Thats absolutely brilliant!"

"Its good, right?" Jessie laughed. It felt good to laugh. As long a Jessie focused on this, she could almost forget the nightmare she just went through. So thats what she was going to do. She was going to put all her effort into this surprise and not think about anything else.

Bo looked down into her tea cup.

"Do you think he'll be happy?"

"Of course I do! Dont be silly Bo, Woody loves you, and he will love your child even more! That kid will be spoiled _rotten_, Now tell me do you want a boy or a girl?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry to do this to you but when I first published the Prologue I didn't publish the second part! You good people of the internet were probably like "What the heck? Buzz was called in to the commanders Office, then he arrives on planet Venus? She must want us to make a giant leap in assumptions that Buzz received his mission and now is on earth. "**

**I'm deeply sorry! I'm still very new at this! I have corrected the problem and have updated the chapter, Please go back and read, to further understand.**

**That is all, Timepond Out~ ^^**

**Chapter: 10 Zurg**

Zurg sat up in his control tower overlooking his beautifully destroyed city. His empire on Planet Z was a wonderfully dark and corrupt planet. Dark rivers of lava flowed around the sides of each city giving the tall black buildings, a red menacing overcast. Soon his empire would stretch to the ends of the Universe and beyond. With the Po-z324, he would create new planets, new solar systems and eventually new life…

No one really understood the full potential of the energy source Po-z324, but Zurg new better. That stuff was more powerful than any one could imagine. That stupid Star Command won't even know what hit them.

Not only that, Zurg would finally be rid of that blasted Lightyear. Gods Zurg hated him with a passion. But it seemed the idiotic Space Ranger could not be killed! He had no weaknesses. No remaining family, no close friends, he didn't even have a food allergy.

As soon as Zurg thought he had gotten rid of him, he pop up again to spoil Zurgs long laid plans.

But this time, oh yes, this time he had everything ready. Nothing could stop him.

A beeping on his holographic screen that stretched across his wall alerted him to an incoming pod. He laughed to himself. Here comes his Po-z324. Maybe that prospector wasn't as useless as he thought he was.

Emperor Zurg walked over to the receiving dock, his incoming cargo was materializing right before his eyes. But Just as it was about to solidify The image of the tube flickered, And Zurg realized that the tube wasn't stable enough to fully come through.

Suddenly red alarms started blaring and a warning voice came over his computer speakers. "Cargo containment unit malfunction, Cargo containment unit malfunction, Cargo containment unit malfunction."

Emperor Zurg covered his ears "Alright Alright I hear you!" Going over to his control panel he typed a few keywords into the computer, his medal fingers making clicking noises against the keyboard.

"The energy unit must be stronger than I thought." Zurg grumbled to himself.

Finally slamming his palm down on a giant red button, the energy tube finally solidified into his cargo hold.

Going over to the tube and picking it up, his metallic fingers clinked as he pushed the top down. But instead of a shower of glorious glowing Po-z324 raining down on him, the tube spit out a dirty old man and a few pots and pans.

"WHAT!? What is this?!" Zurg cried.

The little man Tried to get to his feet but fell over instead "Oh my stomach!"

"You foul creature of the Earth! Where's my energy?!"

Zurg grabbed Pete by his beard and shook him hard.

Petes eyes rolled into the back of his head. Zurg threw him against the wall in anger. "You stupid, useless mongrel! Do I have to do everything myself?! Computer locate the energy Po-z324!" The computer complied making fast repetitive beeps as it scanned for the energy signal.

Pete crawled on his hands and knees over to a empty container, and puked the contents of the stomach up.

After being sucked up into the space carrier tube, Pete was shot straight into space. His molecules were pulled apart, smashed rearranged and pulled apart some more, as he traveled through galaxies to get to Planet Z.

"You! This is all your fault!"

" It ain't my fault!" Pete slurred.

" Where's my energy!?"

Pete opened his mouth and lifted up his finger as if to answer, then turned around and continued to puke in the now less than empty container.

"Ugh! Computer extract memories from the carbon based life form!"

A long black tube stretched down from the ceiling and attached to the prospectors skull.

Pete felt a not so gentle stucking tug on his scalp. The giant holographic screen blipped as his memories scattered across the wall in front of Zurg.

Watching the last few Earth weeks through Petes eyes infuriated him. Finally at the end of the reel. When it was revealed to him that Pete was caught and used the carrier tube to get away. Zurg let out a belligerent bellow.

"You damned simpleton! You used the tube for your jelly like form?!" Its only supposed to carry the Po-z324!"

Pete was so indisposed he could barely look straight into Zurgs glowing red eyes.

Zurgs sharp metallic claws clamped around Petes dirty overalls and pulled his dumpy body of the ground and face to face with the emperor's mask.

"You have five seconds to tell me where the Po-z324 energy is!"

Petes head lolled to the side. Zurg shook him harder.

"Answer me!" But instead of Pete, it was the computer that replied.

"Energy signals still coming from M3-A,

Milky Way." The computer answered.

"You're lucky it's still there you blundering-" The computer interrupted Zurgs rant.

"Energy source is on the move."

"What?! Someone must have it, but who could move so much rock?"

"Energy has merged to a carbon based life form."

"LIGHTYEAR?" Zurg said in paranoia.

"DNA does not match, subject is female."

Zurg growled "What have you done!" Zurg said throwing Pete down at his feet.

Pete, feeling a sick and worn out, looked up at the powerful emperor in fear.

"I-I d-don't k-know!" He stuttered. "I left a girl down in the s-shaft. The mine collapsed on top of her! There no possible way she survived!"

"My computer says otherwise." Zurg hissed.

"You have outlived your usefulness." He pulled a ray gun from his red and black robe, and aimed between Petes eyes.

"No wait! You still don't know anything about the humans on Earth! That's why you hired me! If you kill me now you'll never be able to get to it!"

Zurg stopped and thought for a bit, it was true he didn't know anything about the human population of earth. But would that hinder him in any way? Now that the energy has been transported into a human, he didn't have to worry about extracting the energy from a bunch of rocks. He could just send one of his retrieval hornets and have the girl brought here. One of the things he previously couldn't do because the bots could not carry back so much mass in one trip. But measly human? It would not be a problem.

Did that still mean he needed the little man shaking before him?"

Zurg lowered his ray gun

"You may live." Zurg stepped on Pete's hand and felt bones snap underneath his steel toed boots. Pete howled in pain.

" You may contain useful information. Show me you have a little worth left. Fail me again and you will not live another day."

Zurg twisted his heel deeper down. "Understood?"

The Prospector howled again in agony, tears leaking from his eyes. "Yes! Yes! Alright!"

" Computer! Send Hornet Bot 723 for retrieval. I have wasted too much time already. Nothing will stand in my way, especially not an insignificant girl."


	12. Chapter 11

**Dear Kodak Panda, I have never seen the fifth element, and I'm embarrassed to say I had to look it up. Its is a good thing that its similar? **

**Dear QuirkyRevelations, You have no idea how much your comment means to me. Toy story is part of my child hood and I do plan on attending collage so I can go work for Pixar. That is my goal in life. (lets just say the movies inspired me as a kid) I even watched _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ TV series.**

** And yes I do plan on adding more Toy Story Characters in my story. Like I said its going to be a long one.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm humbled to think that people are actually reading my stuff. **

**That's all for now, Timepond Out ^^**

** Chapter 11: Introductions.**

Woody had just came home and shut the front door. After a long exhausting day of catching up on backup work he was ready to hit the hay. The main floor of the house was quiet with the lingering smell of dinner, which Woody had missed once again. The lights in the main hall were turned off. Bo must be upstairs in Jessie's room. Those two have been inseparable lately.

He started removing his vest and gun belt thinking about what Slinky had asked him earlier that day.

"Sheriff? Is Jessie ever coming back to work?"

Woody had given him some nonsense about her still healing. Then quickly changed the subject. Woody Didn't want anyone knowing that Jessie was healed yet. As glad as he was that she was no longer in any pain, know one knows why she didn't have a scratch on her.

Jessie wasn't making things any easier. She too wanted to return to work, but Woody forbade it. It wasn't just because she needed to hide the fact that she was healed, Woody was terrified of letting her out of his sight. What if something happened to her again? He wouldn't be there to stop it.

No. She was going to stay put.

Woody knew that sooner than later Jessie was going to start putting up a fight, She was headstrong and independent. She wasn't just going to stand back at let him control her life.

Rubbing his heavy eyes, Woody thought he need some coffee. Taking off his boots he started to put them in his shoe cubby, but something blocked his path. Looking down Woody saw that his cubby was already occupied by a pair of new boots.

Taking them out, Woody saw that they were very fine leather with steel tipped toes and spurs that were shiny and sharp. On the side was a wonderful design that was sewn up around lettering. It took Woody a few seconds to read. Then a few more seconds for him to comprehend.

_**Worlds Best Father.**_

There was also a note attached to them. In Bos hand writing it read : Are you ready to fill _these_ boots?

Woody was...in shock, then he laughed. His smile was so big it hurt his face! but he didn't care! Where was Bo?! He was going to be a father!

* * *

><p>Bo and Jessie both heard Woodys police car pull into the driveway. They were sitting there in their PJs on Jessie's bed drinking hot chocolate. Stopping their conversation on what color to paint the baby's room, they sat there and listened in silence as Woody opened the front door downstairs.<p>

After a long pause they heard a laugh and shout of delight. Then they heard a bunch of crashing and banging as footsteps rushed up the stairs. They also heard glass breaking and Woody tripping and falling cursing, then more crashing and banging. Jessie's room was located in the attic, but that didn't seem to deter him.

"Bo! BO! BO!" They heard as Woody got closer.

"Jeez you think he found it?" Jessie asked with sarcasm.

Bo laughed.

Finally Jessies door swung open and Woody was standing there looking like the happiest man in the world. "BO! Is it true? Is it really true? Are you really pregnant!"

She smiled and nodded.

Woody pulled her of the Bed a twirled her around in his arms. "This is the second happiest day of my life!"

"Second?" Bo said confused.

"The first was when you agreed to marry me." Woody leaned down to kiss his wife and the mother of his child.

Jessie took another sip of her drink looked happily upon the couple. Sometimes she wished that she had what Woody had. Someone to call her own. She felt a hint of jealousy twitch in her chest.

They loved each other so much, and they looked so happy together, a type of euphoria she could never reach. There never really was anyone in town that caught Jessie's eye and apparently the feeling was mutual. No one had ever asked her on a date.

Things between the couple we're quickly becoming heated. It it looked as if they had forgotten Jessie was even there. When she heard a sucking noise, Jessie took that as her cue to leave. Even though it was her bedroom.

Walking out onto her balcony she climbed up over the railing and hopped onto tree branch below. Sure, she could take the stairs and walk out the front door but where is the excitement in that? Tree bark dug into her bare feet as she jumped again, grabbing another branch, she swung down to the ground landing with a thud.

She looked up into the night sky at the brilliant moon. Beautiful blue light shone down upon the earth illuminating everything in its path. The stars twinkled like brilliant diamonds sewn into a vast sheet of black. With crickets chirping and fireflies buzzing, tonight was perfect for a walk.

She wouldn't go far, just to the barn to visit her horse.

* * *

><p>Buzz had been having a string of bad luck. The first few days Buzz had decided to camp outside of Andy Town to wait and see if the cops would clear out of the mine shaft.<p>

He was having no luck, guards were always posted outside of the main entrance.

He briefly considered pretending to be one of the law enforcement officers to get down there and investigate, But he couldn't come up with a good enough alibi.

Instead he went looking for the child that had been kidnapped hoping she could give him some insight on what had transpired, but it seemed she too had been moved. He had followed one of the police officers back to town and found the Potato's house. A nice couple lived there above a convenience store, but no one else.

Frustrated, Buzz changed into Earth clothes for camouflage, Buzz went around the town trying to find clues as to where she could be. Not wanting to ask anyone about the girl because it might arouse suspicion he just wandered around and listened to conversations.

All and any conversations about the girl, (and there were many) were hushed in whispered tones. Apparently the girl's family didn't want her bothered. The only thing he had picked up on this girl, this Jessie Pride, was that she had green eyes, red hair and freckles. With not much to go on, that trail lead to a dead end. Unless he wanted to search every home in this small town for a person who may or may not know anything about the Po-z324. A fruitless effort and a waste of time. Buzz went back to his campsite to regroup.

Buzz being adept at tinkering with technology he started refocusing his efforts on enhancing the tracking device in his arm.

Finally changing the format and electrocuting himself once... okay maybe twice, Buzz finally was following a solid lead.

Wearing a black jacket and jeans Buzz had taken the communicator off his suit and wore it like a watch hiding it underneath his sleeve.

Following the new signal Buzz had tracked it down to a large country home at the end of a long dirt driveway.

The one earths moons was out so Buzz didn't need a light to find his way. Following the signal on his wrist he almost ran right into a mail box. Looking up is surprise Buzz read the dark letters on the side of the box Pride Farm. Wait Pride? This must be the house where that girl lived. If his device was bringing him here then the girl had to either know of the energy or she herself had the energy.

Buzz jogged up the road to the house and heard someone inside screaming the word 'Bo'.

He hid behind a tree and looked up to a large bay window with light streaming out side. Two people were twirling around, but he couldn't make out any more than that. Suddenly the large glass window opened and a figure slipped out onto the balcony.

He could tell by the way the figure moved that the person was a female. Taking one last glance back she flung herself over the railing and jumped into the tree above Buzz. Quickly moving to another spot the girl landed right where Buzz had been standing a moments earlier. He finally had a good view of her and she was stunning…. her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders in perfect waves. Red hair. He realized. Could this be Jessie Pride? If so she certainly was a NOT child.

This radiant woman was breath taking, and that was saying something. Buzz had played host to many beautiful women on his missions throughout the Galaxies, and although he never showed interest in any of them, there was something about this particular female that was quite alluring.

Her wide eyes looked up to the moon revealing her perfect features being bathed in soft blue light. Buzz could almost make out almost all freckles on the the bridge of her nose and on her bare slim shoulders. Her teeth positively shined as she smiled up at the stars in full wonder.

As she moved away Buzz's indicator showed that the Po-z324 was moving as well. Could this little red haired vixen have the energy? She certainly couldn't be hiding ALL of the Po-z324 in that bodice of hers. She started walking down the road in bare feet and Buzz followed close behind. As she walked Buzz could help but notice her hips as they swayed rhythmically back and forth. She was dressed in a black tank top and fuzzy Pj pants with Bunnies printed on them. Buzz smiled to himself. Feeling much like one of earths wolves stalking a helpless rabbit.

Watching her walk towards another large building, Buzz looped around to the side of the building and waited. His wrist indicator suddenly lit up in a warning. Slamming the contraption shut Buzz looked up in alarm. Had she heard it go off? He peeked around the corner. She must have gone in side. Opening his indicator, and glanced at the screen information frantically, that alarm only went off when-

"Ok partner, reach for the Sky."

Buzz froze, then slowly turned around. The woman was pointing a weapon at him a few feet away. She must have gone in the building and came out the back to loop around and surprise him. which means she knew she was being followed. Buzz was impressed.

"What are you doing on my land?" She demanded, her features were no longer soft and sweet, but had been replaced by a hard cold mask.

"Madam I'm looking for a Jessie Pride, are you her?" Buzz was frantically glancing around in the dark to see if he could find-

"Look, If you're another reporter from the newspaper, Just forget it ok? Im not doing an interview. Get off my land before I shoot you. And shut your wrist watch off. Its going to wake the whole neighborhood."

Buzz finally saw it moving in the darkness. "Miss. Pride. If you would come with me-"

He made a move towards Jessie and suddenly her weapon was pointed downward.

"Take another step Sir, and you're going to be adopting the next generation of reporters."

He pulled out a weapon of his own and aimed it over her shoulder shooting a laser off to her right, startling her.

"I'm not a reporter."

He heard his target squeal as it got hit and scramble away, right before he felt pain go shooting up his arm. The woman had shot his communicator of his wrist.

Now he had no way of tracking it.

"What the hell!"

"Shh."

"Did you just-"

"Shh."

Listening intently Buzz looked around. There.

"Get down!"

Buzz tackled Jessie, Immediately dropping them to the ground as something went flying over their heads.

A large yellow Hornet Bot rose up with glowing red eyes and locked onto Jessie. "Target acquired for retrieval." It beeped out in gurgled machine voice.

"Target?!" they both yelled out unison.

Buzz looked at the frightened woman. How could she be a target for one of emperor Zurg's Hornet Bots?

"What is that thing?!" she screamed as the robot rushed at them again.

Buzz didn't answer. Instead he flung her out of the way as the bot slammed into him making them crash through the barn wall.

Buzz was experienced in handling Zurg's Hornet Bots, but this one seemed stronger, without the weapons from his space suit Buzz only had his small laser gun to work with.

Thinking fast Buzz looked around to see if he could find any thing to use against it, as the bot was currently tangled up in some old rope and straw. Looking up Buzz saw an old rusty farm tool hanging from the ceiling. It was right above the Hornet Bot.

Lifting his arm he shot at the rope that suspended by the tool and watched it come crashing down upon the Yellow Bot. The robot fell apart and sent sparks flying. Buzz watched in satisfaction as the menacing red glow of the bots eyes went dead.

Sighing in relief Buzz finally relaxed, only to hear the words "Reach for the sky!" Repeated to him.

This time in a mans voice. Turning around to look down the barrel of yet another weapon, Buzz sighed again. This time in exasperation.

"No Woody dont!"

The woman yelled out to the man as she came through the gaping hole in the side of the building the bot had created.

" Jessie! Thank God you're alright! I heard guns go off!" Buzz was instantly jealous as the woman ran into the man's arms. She had a boyfriend. Typical.

"Yeah I'm fine. This man saved me." She gestured towards Buzz.

Woody face instantly darkened. "Saved you? From what?"

The robots body from underneath the old tool started to shake, Buzz Lifted his arm and shot at the Bot again making it groan and then steam into silence.

"Who are _you_?" Jessie asked.

"Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command, I come in peace."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Space man.**

Jessie watched as Woody roughly ushered the strange man at gunpoint into their house, she followed close behind. Bo meet them at the door. Woody whispered something to her and she quickly rushed to Jessie's side.

"Woody wants me to check up on you. Are you alright? We heard gunshots and Woody told me to stay here." Jessie waved her off and only half listening to Bo, her eyes tracking the strange man as Woody shoved him into a Kitchen chair.

"Who is he?" Bo Whispered into Jessie's ear.

" I dont know. But he saved me from...well I'm not sure what it was." She turned to Bo and smiled. "But I'm gonna find out!"

Woody walked around the Kitchen table and sat down across from the man, Leaning back in his chair, Woody placed his Boots on the table top and tilted his hat forward, covering his eyes. He did this when he wanted to be intimidating, and it always seemed to work, even on the most hardened criminals.

But this Strange man didn't seem impressed. Sitting straight in his chair he looked directly a Woody as if waiting for any questions that could be thrown at him.

"Alright "Buzz Light Beer." If thats your real name. What are you doing here?"

"My Name is Buzz Light _Year_, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. Like I said I come in peace. I was sent on a quest from the Gamma Quadrant of Sector four. As a member of the elite Space Ranger Corps, I protect the Galaxies from the threat of the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance."

Jessie held her breath as she saw her bother try to digest this information.

"You're a Lunatic."

"Lunatic?"

"L-U-N-A-T-I-C. Lunatic."

"I think the word you're looking for is Space Ranger." The spaceman said calmly.

" Oh that's not the word I'm looking for, but I can't say it because there are ladies present."

The man looked up at Bo and Jessie. His eyes lingering on her a little longer, before turning back to Woody.

" Look. I was sent to earth for one thing and one thing only. Po-z324." He crossed his arms.

"I was to make sure it stayed out of the wrong hands. I was to collect it and bring it back to my home planet. But somehow it was absorbed into this..." He gestured to Jessie. "Woman."

"At least thats what my radar said, right before she blew it clean of my wrist."

"So let me get this straight. you want me to believe you are an alien. And not just any alien, a Space Ranger."

Woody snorted.

"It may seem insane but you have to believe me."

"So what exactly, is this energy you say that got absorbed into my sister."

"Your sister?" For some reason that bit of information made the space man smile.

"Yes, my sister, and that over there is my wife, Bo."

"Nice to meet you." Bo said pleasantly.

"Like wise ma' am." Buzz inclined his head slightly.

"Would you like something to drink? Milk or water perhaps?"

"Water would be lovely."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Bo! don't exchange pleasantries! We dont know who this man is."

"Sir I have just told you who I am."

"An Alien. Yes, yes. I heard you."

"Jessie!" Woody said suddenly. "Search him."

Before Buzz had time to realize what was happening, Jessie had grabbed him out of his chair and flung him into the wall face first. He grunted as she roughly spread his legs with hers and placed his arms above his head. She was stronger than she looked. Giving him a pat down, Jessie only came up with his ray gun.

"No I.D. But I found his weapon."

"Hey be careful with that!"

The laser went off in Jessie's hand and left scorch marks on a family photo. Leaving the smiling photo of Woody with no teeth. Jessie snorted into her hand and laughed. "Oops!"

"Give me that!" The spaceman said grabbing it from her hands.

"So Mr. Lightyear what exactly does a Space Ranger do?" Bo asked politely.

The man opened his mouth to answer but woody interrupted him.

"Hes Not a space ranger!"

"Sir, I know this is a lot to take in but I would like you to think back to the past few days involving Jessie's disappearance. Did you notice anything strange? or out of the ordinary? something that you couldn't explain? or figure out?"

Woody went quiet.

He thought back to how that filthy man Pete had been sucked into a tube and was shot straight into space, and how when he had Pushed that remote button, Jessie had appeared before him. He also thought of how Jessie glowed and made the doctors heart rate monitor explode. And then there was her miraculous recovery.

Woody was starting to waver, still skeptical, He looked to Bo for her opinion.

Thinking along the same lines Bo said, "Woody I believe him, and I think you should believe him too. It explains why Jessie healed so quickly and why she was glowing when you first brought her home."

"I glowed? No one told me I glowed!?"

"Jessie I didn't want to worry you. It went away didn't it?"

"Sir with all due respect. That is the Po-z324 energy within her. Its very, very dangerous. Not much is understood about its full potential. I haven't even ever heard of anyone merging with the energy." He said gravely.

"She is now the target of one of the most evil men through the galaxies. Emperor Zurg. He will stop at nothing to get the energy with in her body. He was the one that sent that Hornet bot to abduct her and bring her back to Planet Z. Where I suspect he will drain her of the energy. Which, if not done properly it could kill her."

Woody looked at his sister forlorn.

Jessie looked back, then looked at her hands nervously. "Woody," she ventured, "When I was with that man Pete he did talk to someone on the phone. He sounded insane, he was talking to someone who he thought lived on a different planet. Thats why he forced me to go down in that shaft every..." She gulped and continued. "Every day."

"He had her looking for the Po-z324."

She looked at the profile of the man sitting next to her, with masculine bones and captivating features, she had a hard time believing he was anything but an alien.

No one could look so perfect.

She looked up to realize sky blue eyes were staring straight into hers. She quickly looked away.

Woody was silent for a moment. Jessie could tell by his face he was weighing his options.

The clock on the wall seemed to tick louder as silence fell upon the room. Buster had made his way under the table and whined as he nuzzled Jessie's hands for attention. She quietly shushed him and patted his head.

"I believe you." He finally said, to the amazement of those around him. "And as much as my common sense tells me not to. I do." Woody stared darkly at Buzz. Unhappy with how things were turning out.

Looking back and forth between the man and Jessie from underneath the brim of his hat, Woody uncrossed his boots and took them off the table to stand up.

"She will need to watched until something can be figured out about removing the energy from her body."

Bo and Jessie frowned in confusion. However, Buzz took the hint. He didn't really have a choice in any case.

"Yes, sir. You have my word as a Galactic Space Ranger, no harm shall come to her."

"Good. You can sleep on the couch."

"What?!" Jessie exploded. Finally putting the pieces together.

She was getting a babysitter.

She narrowed her eyes at her brother then turned and fled. How dare he!

"Jessie wait!" He grabbed her shoulder.

"What?!" She spat.

"It's... necessary..." He finished weakly.

"NECESSARY? I don't think so. You just don't want me out of your sight."

"You were attacked today. I was a few yards away and you were still attacked." He said in pain.

"I DON'T CARE!" she turned around preparing to leave. "I can take care of myself!"

"Like you did with Pete?" He said under his breath.

He had her there.

"Please just cooperate."

"Have you ever considered that I don't want to cooperate?" She tried to leave, but Woody wouldn't let her.

He was about to say something when another soft voice broke in.

"Jessie honey, please listen to Woody. He just wants you safe." Bo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Jessie shook her off.

"What am I supposed to do? Flutter my eyes and say: Yes dear brother anything you want."

"Jessie, we don't know very much about the situation you're in right now, and Woodys trying to make the best judgment call. Do you honestly think he really wants to put your life in the hands of a man he just met. At gun point I might add?"

Jessie hated when common sense was used against her.

Turning back to her brother she spat out. "Fine. Im going to bed."

She stomped up the stairs. Leaving her family to deal with the extra terrestrial sitting at the kitchen table.


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I have not updated. My family shares a computer and my sister has needed it the past few nights. Plus with work and Christmas coming up its been busy. pls forgive me, I will be better I promise.**

**Chapter 13: Horses.**

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon. The key word being peek. It was still very dark out but farmers are up before the Rooster.

A small frown crept onto her face, as she imagined the day ahead. Jessie had been up all night restless due to what had happened. Sure she had acted like a brat, but what other choice did she have. She wanted nothing to do with Aliens or their evil enemies and now she was going to be babysat by one.

"Just think of it as being protected by a strong, mysterious, handsome man." Bo had said with a wink as she had left this morning.

Yeah, right.

Before climbing into her bed Jessie had glanced out the window to see the strange space man doing a perimeter check of the house. She felt a little guilty after that.

She HAD thrown a tantrum about being watched over.

Here was this man, who had saved her, and even more, wanted to protect her and see her safe from harm.

Jessie tried to convince herself that he was doing nothing more than his job, but he had sounded genuinely concerned for her welfare when he had warned Woody about the possibility of her being killed.

Were Aliens going to start showing up looking for her? Just like that… what had he called it? Hornet Bot?

Imagine, Aliens looking for her!

"I guess you technically count as one." She said quietly to Buzz's sleeping form.

She sat cross legged in front of the couch watching the Space man lay there for a while, taking in his soft snores.

Eating her frootloop cereal she studied him. Although he was alien, he really was a handsome one. She remembered those striking sky blue eyes framed with strong thick eyebrows. His high prominent cheekbones and his masculine chin. It even had a dimple in it.

She sighed. Yes, she would try to be a little nicer today even though she hated being watched like a 5yr old, she was going to make a conscious effort to be polite. Even if it would kill her...or him.

She thought about waking him up, but decided that that would be rather cruel to wake the man who had saved her life last night.

Eventually though, 3 minutes later, her patience had wore thin. She couldn't take it any longer! Jessie crawled up to the couch on her hands and knees, and quietly leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey!"

She delicately yelled.

Buzz screamed as he sat up and karate chopped the air.

"Halt Who goes there?! What the? AHHHHHH!" Even though he was fully dressed he pulled the sheets up to cover himself.

"W-what are you d-doing Miss. Pride!"

He stuttered as he blushed.

"Time to get up! Hurry up and get dressed!" She said as she shook his arm. "I've got farm chores to do. You have to get up."

He cleared his throat. "Yes um… " he rolled his legs off the couch. "Let me just get some things."

"Ok." She smiled at him leaning mere inches from his face and watched his skin turn a deeper shade of red.

"Theres coffee and biscuits on the table when you're ready." She turned and bounced away. "Im going to feed Buster. Hurry up and eat, so we can get going."

"Oh wait, Miss. Pride! I think I've come up with a solution to our problem."

"You can tell me later, I promised Woody that I would stay in the house until you woke up. I'm behind on my chores and losing daylight! " She disappeared out the door before the Spaceman could stop her. She heard him mutter as the screen door shut behind her. "What daylight?"

After feeding Buster she went about the farm and did her chores like she did every morning. It wasn't until she started feeding the horses did The Space man come and find her.

He watched her while she worked. He seemed nervous around horses." Never seen horses before?" She smiled.

He shook his head silently, his brows furrowed down ward.

"What is the purpose of this animal?"

"Well, people use horses for lots of things, like herding working cattle, check fences, plowing small plots of land and hauling logs.

Some farms have turned to tourist/recreational activities to help make money, and use their horses for guided trail rides, hay rides, and in winter for sleigh rides, those are my favorite."

She stroked Buttercups neck and gave the horse a peck on his nose. "Most people including me and Woody, keep them as pets. Of course we use them for other things like patrol and such, but we enjoy them for the company they give."

The space man watched her hand as she brushed her fingers through Buttercups mane. Jessie could have sworn she heard him gulp.

"This here is Buttercup, an that one next to you is Woodys horse Bullseye.

You can go ahead and pet him he won't bite." Pretending she was ignoring the space man She buried her face in Buttercups mane and peeked over the horse's neck to watch the alien interact with Bullseye.

He confidently walked up to Bullseye and reached out to pet him, but then wavered. He really was apprehensive about the animal. She thought astonished, yet to think he had not even blinked when she had pointed a gun at him, or when a giant yellow robot had charged at him making him crash through the barn wall. She glanced at the gaping hole in question, then to the pile of twisted metal smashed underneath the farming tool the space man had shot down.

She looked back to him and saw he was still frozen in place with his hand in the air. Bullseye happily wagged his tail back and forth and danced in place waiting for the space man to get closer. He tapped his hoof against the stall door impatiently wanting to be petted. The loud banging made him jump slightly.

Jessie didn't know how it happened but she was suddenly behind him. "Here," She trailed her fingers up his arm and placed her hand on top of his. She felt him go rigid as she pressed against his back. Jessie couldn't help but noticed how small and thin her fingers looked against his long thick ones. She also couldn't help but notice the little shivers that went up her arm at the contact.

She pushed their hands forward and placed them on Bullseyes nose. He turned to look at her, their faces mere inches apart. She smile encouragingly at him and felt his hot breath on her eyelashes. She marveled again, at how deep and sky blue his eyes were. She watched as his eyes dilated, growing like black holes consuming the blue.

The horse snorted happily and licked their fingers, breaking the spell.

He yanked his hand away in surprise and Jessie suddenly felt as if she had been ripped from a dream at the loss of the contact.

He didn't seem angry, just flustered and she ...she didn't know what she felt…

He cleared his throat, his face growing red.

"Miss Pride, these Horses, as you called them. Seem wonderful. But perhaps we should get going, I must gather my things from outside of town and take you somewhere so I can fully know the extent of your condition. I might know someone who could have the solution to your problem."

"Ok, but on one condition." She started to walk away to the entrance of the barn.

The space man raised his eyebrow. "And that is?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder flicking her braid with a yellow bow, as she got halfway out the door.

"Call me Jessie."

"Oh but Miss Pride-"

It was Jessie's turn to raise her brow.

"Alright then you must call me Buzz." He smirked.

She Beamed at him. "Alright Mr, you gotta deal."

She heard him jog after her as she stepped out of the barn to greet the early morning sun.

"So where are we going?" She said as soon as he caught up to her.

" Well to start I must go outside of town to gather my things from my makeshift camp."

"Makeshift? How long have you been here?"

"A few days, trying to track you down actually."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see my wrist Indicator had taken me to the coordinates of where Star Command believed the Po-z324 was located, but when I got there my indicator told me that all traces of the Po-z32 had been moved. "

Jessie and Buzz had walked back up to the house to get her car keys.

"When I couldn't get near where the Po-z324 was indicated on my locator. I overheard some of your local Law enforcement talking about a girl that had Been kidnapped I went looking for you hoping you might help me find some answers."

Climbing into her small red truck she pulled out of her driveway kicking up a dust trail.

"When I didn't find you. I gave up, and as a second option, I modified my communicator so that it would pick up the Po-z324 specific energy signature. It lead me straight to your House. It lit up Indicating _you_ were the energy source.

When the Hornet bot said target acquired for retrieval, It was then I pieced together what had happened."

"Hmmmm." Was all she said. That was a lot to take in.

After diving down the road in silence for awhile, Jessie realized Buzz hadn't said a word about getting in the car. If he was an Alien would he know what a car was? He certainly didn't know what a horse was.

How could she ask him? She couldn't.

She could just imagine it now "Hey, Buzz how often have you been to earth? Do you like Beaming up cows? Or making crop circles?" She glanced sideways at him, he was looking out the window watching the scenery woosh by.

No she wouldn't say anything. But she could say this. "Uh Buzz I just realized I don't know where I'm going you're gonna have to direct me."

"You are going the right way. Just when you get to the town limit, I will let you know otherwise. I will have to get out and walk the rest of the way."

She nodded and turned the radio on. She always kept her station on the same channel That mixed country and R&B pop. She enjoyed watching Buzzs reaction to each of the songs. Jessie sang along to all of them, but when Katy perrys Song ET came on, she almost killed them, swerving the car to shut it off.

"What was that about?!" Buzz said as he clutched the sides of truck.

"Umm Nothing…" She laughed nervously. "You dont need to listen to that song." She couldn't look him in the eye.

He gave her a funny look but didn't push further.

"OH look the town limit! where do I go now?"


	15. Chapter christmas extra

**Merry Christmas to all my readers sorry this isn't what you were expecting for a chapter but I decided to have a little fun. We just had secret Santa at my workplace and it was super fun I got the best gift.**

** I saw this joke a few years ago whether it was a TV commercial or on a comic strip I don't remember but I thought it be fun to do with the characters for emperors Zurg.**

Back on planet Z in the main entrance of emperors Zurgs tower stood two guards. Both dressed in black and holding guns they stood there like statues. With spines straight and their shoulders back they looked out over the red glow of the city.

The first one broke the silence "It's that time of year again."

" Yeah."

"So who is your Secret Santa recipient?" The he asked casually.

"Android Mike, from accounting. I got him a nice pocket watch. Who'd you get?"

"Emperor Zurg."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah…" He said sadly, hanging his head.

"I mean what you get for the most powerful evil man in the universe?" The other one asked in shock.

"I was thinking a cheese log."

There was silence between the two of them.

"Those are always nice."

They continued to look out over their dark city for the rest of their shift.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Wild ride.**

"Okay you can go ahead and stop."

Jessie pulled up to a cluster of trees just outside of Andy town.

"Is this your campsite?"

"No my campsite is over on the other side of the hill."

Getting out of the red truck, Buzz set out along the small dirt path with Jessie right behind him.

Jessie, was a healthy active girl, but for some reason she had a hard time keeping up with Buzz, he was moving fast away from her like a goat climbs a mountain.

"Hey Buzz hang on a sec,"

Buzz turned around in surprise "Yes?"

He turned around and hurried back down the path. "Something wrong?" He asked.

It hurt her to say it, "I cannot keep up, if you go any faster I'm gonna lose ya." She confessed embarrassed.

"I sorry, I've been on my own so much, I get used to setting my own pace." He took her hand and they walked side-by-side going a little slower this time. Jessie reveled in the feeling of his hand around hers. She had never had anyone take her hand. His thumb brushed over her knuckles and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

When they made it over the hill, Jesse found that his campsite was not what she was expected. A small clearing of nothing but grass greeted them.

"Here it is." Buzz stated matter of factly.

"Here what is?"

Confused Jessie turned to Buzz "Where's all your stuff at?"

"Oh, its right here." He walked over to a nearby tree and pressed a button that was hidden within the bark.

The small clearing in front of her wavered and flickered then disappeared revealing a cot and a backpack that was white, green and purple.

"I've camouflaged all my things just incase anyone was to come along." He explained.

He started walking around gathering things that were hidden out of sight.

Why was she still surprised? She had seen him take down a Robot and even herself had fired his laser gun. She guessed some part of her still did not really believe he was an alien.

"Alright I'm ready." he said pulling her from her thoughts.

"That didn't take very long." She observed.

He shrugged. "Well I don't have that much stuff. I planned on being here a day or two, but sometimes life can't be planned." He took her hand and smiled.

Up until this moment she had seen very few facial expressions on the alien Buzz Lightyear.

Straight faced, determined and flustered. She had seen him give a small polite smile, but it was nothing like this one. Jessie tried not to stare and had to force her mouth from not dropping open in shock. His smile was gorgeous, his teeth white and perfect, and dare she say it, they even sparkled. She hoped she wasn't visibly melting.

She nodded not trusting herself to speak. He once again took her hand and they started heading back down the hill.

"Now that I have my belongings, there are still a few things we need to do. First I need to see about replacing my communicator so I can report my findings to Star Command. Second, the place where I have to go to replace my communicator is pretty far from here, we shall not be continuing in your transportation device."

"Why can't we take the truck?" She said as they reached the bottom of the hill. He let go of her hand and she once again felt its loss.

"It will take too long."

"Just how far are we going?" She crossed her arms and leaned on her hip.

"Area 51."

" Nevada? Are you serious?"

"You have heard of it? Good."

"Its the Alien capital of the world." She said none too enthused. Where freaks and weirdos alike gathered from everywhere just to gawk at the skies hoping to maybe some day make contact from other worlds. Jessie didn't miss the irony of her situation, all her life she turned her nose up at those type of people, signing them of as abnormal. Now she was going to be traveling to Area 51 with said other worlder.

"We'll have to take my jet pack. It will be faster that way. You might want to but on something a little warmer because the air can be frigid up there. Do you have any extra clothes in your transport?"

Jessie's lips twitched, a sort of half frown forming. "Well I don't have very many winter clothes, but I might have a scarf Bo gave me for my birthday."

It was Buzzs turn to frown. "That is unacceptable." He started to take off his black jacket.

She had yet to see anything underneath the frumpy thing, but if his broad shoulders and thick neck were any indication, he would be built.

And Built he was.

Jessie averted her eyes, feeling warmth creep into her cheeks. He looked better than any Model she had ever seen. Not that she ever looked.

She just remembered one time, ONE TIME she had ever taken the time to actually look.

Mr. Potato had thrown his back out and she and Woody had offered to help stock the stores shelves for their convenience store. When Jessie was carrying one of the Boxes to the front, when the bottom fell out. It had been the New Years Cowboy calendars. Mrs. Potatos hottest seller. Jessie never cared about such things but had decided to look through it anyway. She was shocked, people actually hung those things up in their houses! No thank you. She enjoyed the Horse calendar she had hanging on her door.

For the next month she made Woody carry those boxes.

Now she was standing next to a man that made those Models look like greased up wannabes.

"Here take my jacket, it may be a little dirty but at least it will keep you warm."

Buzz placed it in her hands and pulled her attention back to a present. Buzz hadn't noticed her staring and blushing. Good. That was the last thing she needed.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

She pulled it over her head. The jacket was so big the bottom came to her knees. She pushed up the sleeves and laughed.

"Its a little big." She said as she pulled her hair out of the back. "But I'm warm."

She looked up to see Buzz staring at her.

"What? Does it look silly?"

With his neutral face back, he shook his head no, then looked away.

Ok, then.

Buzz didn't say anything because he quite liked his clothing on her. Something about it seemed so personal. He wasn't just doing this to keep her warm. Buzz never bothered with other women and their clothes. In fact he spent two months on the planet Bilhta, where the natives hardly wore anything at all. But this girl was different. To even think that he might be touching the softness of her skin drove him mad.

He'd was mad.

She was so... intoxicating, He now noticed things about her appearance he hadn't noticed last night. Her red hair shined in the sun and she did indeed have freckles splattered over her creamy white skin.

And her smile...

What was wrong with him?

"What are you doing?" she said.

Turning towards her he started to slip on his back pack buckling the straps together. Pressing a Green button

the backpack expanded around him until he was completely covered by the suit. The suit like the backpack was white, green and purple. A clear dome covered his head and he fliped it back, so that he could see more clearly of what he was doing.

He opened a power grid compartment and started pushing buttons.

A small slot like a CD holder slid smoothly out.

"My suit has a built in force field so I can fly about in open space without a transport ship and not worry about debris from star dust or specks of asteroid. Im expanding the field so it will wrap around you too. It should shield you from most of the wind and keep you warm. I will need some of your DNA so the suit will recognise you."

"DNA? What like my hair or something?"

"Skin cells or blood usually. But for you, I'll just scrape some skin."

"Is the connection to the suit stronger if I use blood?"

"Yes, but that's not necessary. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. For now I'll just scrape some skin, if you would please give me your arm."

Using the dull side of his pocket knife he scraped some skin cells into the open compartment on his suit. As it closed shut three little lights around the compartment that were red turned yellow then green.

"Ok seems like it's all synced up. Are you ready?"

"So are we really going to fly? Without airplane or anything?" She asked as her excitement bubbled to the surface.

"This going to be so much fun! Heck yeah Im ready Ye-haw!"

His smile was back. "Yes. Now if you get sick or need me to stop, just let me know. The barrier that protects both of us should keep out the wind and I should be able to hear you. I'm going to pick you up now, are you ready?" He asked again.

"Lets go!" She said as she practically jumped into his arms.

Carrying her bridal style she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to get comfy.

Buzz felt the warmth of her breath against his face.

Jessie was a little worried about him holding his her weight, but he seemed to be doing just fine and carried her like she weighed nothing. Reaching around her he pressed the giant red button on his chest. Giant wings like from an airplane popped out of the sides. Striped red and white like a landing strip they had lights blinking at the end.

"To Infinity, and Beyond!" He yelled as his rocket boosters powered up and thrust them into the air. She watched as her truck grew smaller and smaller as they got further up.

She looked up to see the clouds growing closer. She screamed.

Buzz looked at her concerned until he realized it was a scream of delight, not a scream of terror.

"This is _amazing_! Go faster!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Was she really having fun? Buzz had grown up around this sorta a thing and never thought twice about jetting somewhere.

But Jessie wasn't scared of heights. She wasn't scared of being smashed against the canyon Floor 500 feet below. She trusted him. She was already surpassing all of the other foreign women he had to Jet packed somewhere out of danger when he was on his missions. The Princess from his last mission had clawed at his face screaming at him to put her down when he was trying to fly her to safety from being attacked by assassins.

Red rocks of the canyon sides raced past them like film on fast forward.

She briefly let go of his neck to raise her arms in the air.

"You do this everyday? I would. You must feel so … free."

He nodded.

She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun smiling madly.

"Having fun?"

"Yes! This is just like a rollercoaster!" She said into his neck.

Buzz did a few tricks and turns to make her squeal with delight.

"This is incredible! Can you go higher?!" Buzz smiled cockily and shot higher into the sky.

Jesse stared at the ground below her full of rocky crags and cracks in the earth. She looked over the different colored fields of farms that looked like patchwork of a quilt. It was beautiful.

She turned to look back at Buzz. He was beautiful.

His smile became wider when he realized she was staring at him. It made him feel over the moon when she stared at him like that. Something close to wonder and admiration shimmered in her eyes. Her bright green eyes.

That color in the sunlight, was exactly like carxlit gem, the most rarest of the gems on Capital Planet.

The moment was perfect. Until she caught a glimpse of something over his shoulder.

" Uhhh Buzz?! PLANE!" She screamed in terror.

Buzz looked over his shoulder as the huge object came right at them. Buzz tried to pull away but it was too late and the undercurrent sucked them upward like a vacuum cleaner.

Throwing his Jet pack of course he was sent into a tail spin.

Then Jessie slipped, screaming as she fell.

Buzz Regaining control of his suit, tucked his arms in and retracted his wings and plummeted headfirst after her. In a heartbeat, he caught up to her as she was flailing wildly.

The wind whistled in Jessie's ears as the ground rose up to meet her.

"_BUZZ_!" She screamed as her heart rose into her throat.

Suddenly she was thrust side ways as Buzz tackled her waist and the violent wind suddenly died.

"B-B-Buzz," Jessie managed.

They weren't falling. They were floating in mid air as the roar of the airplane got further away.

He hugged her tight, And she repositioned herself so that she was hugging him too.

They were nose to nose. Her heart beat so hard, Buzz could feel it through his suit.

"Are you alright?! Jessie I'm so sorr-"

She pulled him closer, if that even was possible, buried her face in his neck and whispered "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for coming for me."

She could feel his pulse hammer against her nose.

He placed his chin on top of her hair, and they stood like that spinning slowly round and round. Not going anywhere. They could have almost been dancing.

He let her catch her breath, before whispering in her ear, "Ready?"

Somewhere in the back of Buzzs his mind he faintly remembered being told not to fly over a certain height, but hadn't cared. The pure joy on her face had driven him to do it. Now because of his rash actions he had almost killed them…

Well, not really. Buzz was a master flyer and believed he could recover from anything, and he did. Now the question was, Did she still trust him?

"Jessie?"

He felt her nod and give a small "yes."

" Alright then."

Buzz blasted forward and she was quiet for the rest of the trip keeping her face hidden into his neck. He felt strong remorse for putting her through that.

What had he just done?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hello there human.**

It was chaos in the command center of Emperor Zurg's tower. Papers flying, alarms going off, men in black uniforms were running from control panel to control panel.

The bay doors slammed open as Emperor Zurg surged forward into the command center, his black cape flew up behind him like massive bat wings.

His menacing presence made his minions pause to quake.

"What. Is. Happening!" He punctuated each word as he hissed vehemently in his robotic voice.

"Sir, we arent receiving any reports back from the recover robot. It's M.I.A."

"Play me the last video feed back from the Hornets security camera."

The men looked between themselves. They had already seen it. Hence the caos.

The room as a collective held its breath, all eyes were trained on Zurg as he watched the Hornets final moments before it was crushed under a heavy object by none other the famed Buzz Lightyear.

Afterwards Zurg, seemingly calm, Turned away from the screen and slowly walked over to the window that overlooked his city. His steel toed boots making harsh echos he went.

Everyone in the room remained Silent. They felt it. Like when animals sense a change in the weather. They felt a storm.

Machines buzzing and whirring filled the air, adding to the tension.

"Can anyone tell me why Buzz Lightyear, My sworn enemy, Is on the planet Earth protecting my Po-z324? " He said not looking at anyone.

No one dared to answer.

Suddenly and violently he swung his fists at the glass "CAN. ANYONE. TELL. ME. WHY. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, MY SWORN ENEMY, IS ON EARTH PROTECTING MY PO-Z324!?"

He punctuated each word as he pounded his metal fists against the glass, causing spider web cracks to spread from the center.

With one final blow he drug his claws down the glass making it skreech. Everyone in the room flinched.

Huffing and puffing from his tantrum, he swung around with a flick of his cape.

He didn't have time for this.

"Send for the prisoner of Earth, and get my ship ready!" He bellowed.

One brave man spoke up. "But sir we need you here. What about the invasion?"

He turned to hiss at the man who would dare question him. "If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." His red eyes glowed brighter for emphasis.

He turned and left to get ready for the journey ahead.

He would get his Po-z324. Even if he had to rip it piece by piece from that lifeforms body.

He clenched his fists together. "We will meet again Buzz lightyear,"

He said darkly. "And it will be your last time."

* * *

><p>Buzz landed down in front of his destination with Jessie still cradled in his arms. He had ignored looking at her and had been fretting about what he was going see in her face once he put her down.<p>

He was in turmoil over what happened.

Dropped her. I cant believe I dropped her.

"We're here." He said dejectedly.

Jessie said nothing but kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Uh, Jessie?"

He finally looked down to see her eyes closed in serenity. She was asleep. He stared at her in awe. Her long eyelashes casting shadows on her pink freckled cheeks.

A smile spread across his face. She had fallen asleep. Did that mean she still trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms hundreds of feet in the air?

His face fell, or did that mean she was exhausted from her terrifying experience, and she just passed out. Or worse yet, fainted.

Questions burned inside of his head as he watched her softly snore, her skin glowing in the sunlight.

He didn't know why he felt this way. Why he felt like... whatever he was feeling.

She was just so...He shook his head.

Confused, he forced himself to look away.

Should he wake her?

He would have to, if he wanted any of his questions answered, personal or pertaining to his mission.

"Jessie." He gently shook her. "Jessie you have to wake up, we're here now."

Grumbling she slowly opened her eyes.

She stared straight up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Though she was not really seeing him through her sleep addled daze.

"Huh?"

" We're here."

Suddenly her eyes snapped into focus, As she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Oh!" She practically jumped from his arms, "Sorry!"

She didn't realize her legs had fallen asleep until toppled to the ground.

"Jessie!" Buzz cried in alarm.

She laughed. "Well, I guess that will wake ya huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Never better."

She rubbed her legs as she sat on the ground.

Buzz rubbed his neck embarrassed "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. It was very unprofessional of me. As a Space Ranger I would have nev-"

She cut off his apology with a wave of her hand and laughed again.

" Buzz its fine, I'm not mad. I was the one who asked you to go higher."

She got up and brushed the dirt from her pants still feeling the tingles going down her legs.

"But as a seasoned Space Ranger-" He started again but she cut him off.

"Where are we?" Jessie said said with a yawn. Stretching she heard her stiff joints crack. She looked around.

The building was gray and square, average sized but it seemed so out of place in the middle of nowhere. It had cracks in the foundation and a large radio tower sticking out of the top, with satellite dishes scattered, adorning the roof.

"Is that a cow?"

"Bessie."

'"Who?"

"Never mind. This is the Gateway checkpoint all aliens have to go through to get to this part of your planet. There are many other Gateways all over your world, but in your country there are three. Area 51, one in Louisiana and one in upstate New York."

"Yeah I can see that last one."

"So this is like a airport?" She looked at the shabby building skeptically.

"Not what I was expecting."

Buzz barked out a Laugh. "Neither was I. Star Command has really let this place be swept under the rug. I fully intend to have a word with my superiors when I return. After all this is the only thing that stands between you and dangerous things that go bump in the night."

"What do you mean?"

"It was decided long ago that Humans were to be kept from the truth, and we have made agreements with your leaders to keep people in the dark and protect you from any harm."

"I dont understand, what do you get in return for protecting us? What could Earth offer extraterrestrials? "

"Tax write off." He shrugged.

Jessie's mouth fell open. "Shut Up! You're Kidding!"

"Dead serious."

Jessie slapped Buzz on his shoulder and laughed.

"Oh, Im writing that one down. Taxes really?! I need to tell that one to Woody." She continued to laugh and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Im glad you find that so amusing." He said blandly. "Now we'd better hurry if we want to back by night fall."

"After you."

She gestured with her arms, for him to lead the way.

They walked in and Jessie was blinded by flashing emergency lights and a siren going off.

Jessie's eyes had to adjust to the sudden dimness of the building and the harshness of the repetitive illumination.

She closed her eyes against the assault. "Agh! What's happening?"

"Jr.!" Buzz called out. "Whats going on?"

"BUZZ! What the hell man. I told you not to fly over 400 feet! Now I've got my phone ringing off the hook, because the president wants to know if I he's got another roswell on his hands. Stupid nag! He just wants something to look good on his next campaign run!"

Jessie couldn't find where the voice was coming from. She blinked several times to get her eyes to adjust.

"Is that your friend?" She asked Buzz, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles.

"Yeah." He said as he walked further into the room.

The alarms and lights suddenly died and Jessie could see again.

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting she looked around at the cracked walls and ceilings that greeted her. It looked like some kind of shabby lobby for a dentist office. With horrible fluorescent lighting, large potted plants and a big receptionist desk in center.

She saw no one else in the room. But she had to admit she did enjoy the painting of the trees over the couch.

"Now how am I supposed to convince the freakin government that what they saw on radar was not a spaceman with rocket pack strapped to his back, but a couple of Canadian Geese!"

"Im sorry Jr, I had an emergency. "

Jessie saw small grey man with large bald bulb head and big black oval shaped eyes come around to the front office desk.

"I told you if you had a problem to use your communicator to-" He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh!" He said surprised as he spotted her standing behind Buzz. He blinked those big eyes at her.

"Well, hello there human." He said politely.

Jessie would have screamed but didnt on principal. She clamped her mouth shut. He was friends with Buzz, so she had nothing to fear right? Still that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

They stood there an awkward silence.

"Hello." She said a little shaky. "I'm Jessie." She could feel the blood drain from her face as she extended her arm for a handshake.

He placed his hands on his hips and snorted. "Well aren't you brave." he murmured to himself. He smiled back to her and shook her hand. "You're doing very well for meeting your first non-humanoid extraterrestrial my dear."

He winked at her.

"Might want to keep this one around for a while eh?" He said to Buzz.

Buzz scowled at the little man, turning a little pink.

Flattered Jessie smiled, starting to warm up to him.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to meet your acquaintance."

His small smile on his widened face broadened. "Polite too."

He let go of her hand and straightened his uniform which looked a lot like Buzz's, but with more decoration and markings on it.

"I'm Commander Jr. Tel of Star Commands Third branch. Please call me Jr. Now, what might you be doing here with Buzz? Who I might add by the way was supposed to keep a low profile, and not alert anyone to aliens true existence. "

She opened her mouth to answer but apparently the question was rhetorical, for he turned to Buzz and asked, " What is your explanation?"

Even though the little creature didn't have any eyebrows the skin above his eye lifted in question.

Buzz proceeded to tell Jr about the last few days, The little alien did not interrupt or ask questions, he just listened to Buzzs tale with his arms folded over his chest with his face falling further as he got into the details.

"And the plane?"

"Thats actually my fault Sir. I asked him to go higher, I didn't even think about the possibility of airplanes."

She said sheepishly.

"Hmmm. I see. Um, Buzz, May I talk with you in private?"

Buzz looked at Jessie then nodded.

"Jessie, I need to speak with Buzz for a sec, If thats alright with you. In the mean time why don't you have a seat on the couch. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

Jessie was quite thirsty now that he mentioned it. She was hungry too, but didn't think she could trust anything an alien like Jr might offer her. What did Aliens eat?

"Do you have coke?" She ventured.

"Absolutely." He went over to his desk and leaned down somewhere and pulled one out.

He gave it to her ice cold, then with one last smile ushed Buzz down a hallway.

Before Buzz disappeared he glanced back over his shoulder at her. "I will be right back." He assured her.

She sat down on the sofa making herself comfortable and popped her can open. She took a sip then looked down to the coffee table in front of her. "Oooh intergalactic magazines."

* * *

><p>"Buzz? The plane?"<p>

"Yes, my actions today has caused you trouble Jr. and for that I apologize. As a Ranger I understand that-"

"You know what I don't care anymore, Just tell me, what are you going to do with the girl?"

"Actually I was hoping you might have a some few ideas."

Jr scratched his chin in thought. "Have you contacted Star Command at all?"

"No, the events following all happened after she shot my communicator. I came back here for a new one."

" Well lets start off with contacting Commander Nebula."

Buzz nodded and looked around the room. "Where your Vid Screen?"

"Oh I don't have one. I use Caset VID trans."

Buzzs eyes went wide. "Do they still make those?"

"No. Now grab those spark plugs. in the corner I will Go get the satellite dish."

Buzz looked at him as if he was insane.

"No Funding remember?" Jr said as he left the room.

A few minutes later, With some cursing, wires that Buzz was positive did not belong in certain places, two cans and a Pizza Planet box. They finally got a hold of Commander Nebula.

Buzz proceeded to tell the commander about Jessie.

" That explains it." The commander said scratching his chin.

"Explains what sir?"

" Yesterday around 12 p.m. A commuter Ship of Emperor Zurg shipped out this morning towards Earth."

"That must mean he knows I'm here, Protecting the Po-z324. Blast!"

"You are correct in your assumptions.

"Listen Lightyear, if Zurg gets ahold of her shes dead." He said gravely.

Buzz gritted his teeth, he was right in assuming the worst. There was no way in hell he was gonna let Zurg get ahold of her.

"I was hoping to hear from you sooner Ranger." The commander said disapprovingly.

"My communicator broke, I haven't been able to get ahold of you, or Commander ."

"I see. Get a new one. Bring her in as soon as possible, I can't risk her staying on that planet."

"But Sir shes never-"

"Lightyear, if she stays there, she endangers everyone she loves, including her own planet. Bring her here so Star Command can keep her safe. I believe that we can safely transfer the energy from her body into an energy cell chamber using one of your team members Mira Nova the Tangean."

Buzz thought about it. The rookie ranger and heir to the Tangean Royal throne. Although she could be a pain, he had to admit, Commander Nebulas plan seemed like the best shot. She used her people's ability to phase through walls (called "ghosting") and read minds. She could also channel energy through her body. It would be perfect. At least..

Buzz was still a little worried. Ok he was worried alot.

"Sir, could Ranger Novas body handle so much energy? Honestly I still can't figure out how Jessie's not dead from the amount of energy with in her. What if we transfer the energy from Jessie's body, and the loss of it kills her."

Buzz twisted his fingers into notts behind his back and tightened his hands into fists, making his knuckles pop. He did this out of his Commanders sight. But it didn't escape the notice of the other Commander standing next to him.

"I don't know Lightyear. I only know as much as you do. I will get a team working on it, and find out as much as I can. In the mean time, keep her safe."

Buzz didn't know how comfortable Jessie was with traveling to his planet but didn't argue. The commander was right, if Jessie stayed on earth it would be a disaster. No. They needed to stay one step ahead of Zurg.

"Yes sir."

"Very good, I await for your return. Star Command, Out."

The image on the screen blipped, and went black.

Buzz gazed at his reflection in the makeshift monitor made from a microwave.

Jessie would be coming home with him.

He smiled at the thought.

Buzz caught Jr staring at him.

"What?"

" You like her, don't you." He said with a sly smile.

Buzz frowned. "What! No! Of course not. No."

Jr continued smirking at him.

"I'm concerned for her well being. Thats all. She seems nice enough, you said it your self. and yes, I mean she has very many qualities that something may find attractive, like her sense of humor, her porcelain skin, her brilliant laugh and that fiery red hair..." He trailed off, spacing out with a goofy smile on his face.

Jr stared at Buzz in disbelief.

"Oh, Ranger you got it bad."

Buzz refocused on the conversation and scowled. "I do not."

"Hmmm." Jr said looking unconvinced.

There was silence between them.

" Listen Buzz-"

"I know what you're going to say to me, you're going to say, Buzz, You can't get emotionally involved with your mission it is against regulations. But don't you think I know that! I do know that! That's why I'm not getting involved. I'm just protecting her, that's it!"

"Actually," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I was just going to tell you that your flight back to Star Command might not be for a while. maybe a couple of days. I don't have another shuttle coming in for a while. I will have to call and make adjustments." He said with another laugh.

"Oh." Buzz said turning red.

"Stay here and sync up your new communicator to your suit." Jr tossed the new wrist communicator into his hands. "It should take a few minutes to calibrate, I'm going to go find Jessie and explain how the next few days are going to plan out. Hopefully we can get you two out of here before Zurgs shuttle shows up." Jr said thoughtfully.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you, for the encouragement. I really needed it. Anyways this chapter, has fake science. Just sayin.**

**Ah, fake science, the foundation of adventure! ^^**

**timepond out~**

**Chapter 17: The plan?**

Jessie shook as she held the intergalactic space magazine in her hands.

She could not believe what she was reading. She had found an article about Buzz.

He was _famous_.

According to the article he was very well known throughout the galaxies as a Space Ranger. His missions were the stuff of legends. His latest mission involving the ordered assassination of a princess. He was her bodyguard for a month.

As she read further and further into the article she started to realize how insignificant she really was.

The famed Buzz Lightyear sent to Earth to protect the tiny cowgirl.

She swallowed.

How come he never said anything? She thought superstars were supposed to be arrogant and constantly brag about their fame. Was he just humble? Or did he think she wouldn't know who he was anyway? She certainly could believe him being a superstar. He was handsome, so charming, so, so... perfect in everyway.

As her thoughts raced she heard a noise at the door, and looked up to see large black eyes staring at her.

"Jessie?"

"Did you know about this?" She showed Jr. The article.

Jr. curiously looked down at the page. "Oh yes, Buzz is quite famous."

"Then why is he on Earth with me and not out saving some other princess?"

It was then Jr realized Jessie didn't fully understand her situation.

" Yes, is true that Buzz does get very important jobs but you must realize the seriousness of your own situation."

"All I know is that I have dangerous energy side of me."

Jr sat down right next to her "Yes very dangerous. By my estimation and the limited knowledge I would have to guess the energy contained within you, is enough to power a whole planet for 7 years."

Jessie's eyes widened. "Is that possible? I still don't understand, how could so much energy be inside of me?"

Jessie looked down at her hands in confusion. Jr took her hand gently. "I dont know my dear. But let me put it into perspective for you."

He pushed a yellow button on the side of his chest, and a small little compartment opened.

"Mine and Buzz's space suits are powered by the same energy that you absorbed."

He reached into the small compartment and pulled out a small stick that looked similar to a AAA battery but it glowed the same color as the Rocks she had seen in the mine shaft. She shuddered a little.

" This small stick of energy has enough energy to power my suit for at least 2 years."

"Wow, So how am I not dead?"

He shook his large head.

"We don't know. I have a feeling in it might have something to do with your genetics."

"What do you mean?"

"This energy comes from the centers of planets that have gone through many climate changes. Like an oyster that coats a small speck of dirt, so does certain planets atmospheres. And it's not just your planet. Many other planets have gone through different changes, the rise and fall of certain species contributes to this change. Yours with the dinosaurs I believe. Anyway the energy comes from the Earth's core. It is coated with different atmospheric pressures that builds up, pushes down and stretches the energy like a piece of taffy or a rubber band. It condenses the energy like a diamond. When harvested properly the energy can be broken down safely, no matter the density of its containment unit, But if it transferred incorrectly, like I believe happened with you, the Energy also known as Po-z324, would grab onto the first thing that could contain its energy within its vicinity. Your molecules. A normal human would have instantly dissolved, But you lived. Why? I believe you have exactly the perfect combination of chromosomes. The odds of that happening are 7,046,368,812 to one."

"Ok Im going to be honest. I only followed half of that." She smiled a little uneasy.

Jr laughed. "Yeah its a lot to take in." He placed the power stick back into his suit.

"Anyway, Star Command thinks it best if you come to their facilities so they can treat you there. Commander Nebula has an idea on how they can extract the energy from your body. Space is a wonderful-"

"No."

Jr noticed she had gone pale again, like the first time he had met her.

"I cant!" She started to hyperventilate.

She couldn't go to space! It was black and cold, and it would just be like the mine shaft! She tried to tell herself that she was being irrational. But for some reason her body didn't listen.

"Calm yourself, Jessie. It will do you no good if you become hysterical. Now what's this all about? Normally humans want to go to outer space."

Jessie didn't respond, her gaze turned inward, her eyes dull and unfocused as she started to shake.

"Jessie?" Jr Gently stroked her hand In concern.

Jessie jerked, her head swinging towards him and stared into his seemingly bottomless black eyes.

"I can't go to space." She croaked out.

Jr frowned, sensing something wrong. "Jessie this is only way we can help you you must try. If you stay here on Earth everything You love will be in danger. Remember Emperor Zurg? The one who sent the Hornet bot. He's on his way to Earth. Jessie he's coming for you and if we don't get you out of here, The prospects of you or your planet living to see next year are slim."

She fidgeted and remained quiet Staring down at her hand laced with his. It was very odd to see her pink flesh pressed up against grey skin.

"Now I can't get you a transport until the end of the week so you and Buzz will have to stay low and keep off the radar. By my calculations Emperor Zurg should be arriving here just as you leave. It will be cutting it extremely close, but I think we can manage.

You have that much time to conquer your fear of the dark. "

Jessie looked at him in surprise "I never said I was scared of the dark."

"When someone goes through as much trauma as you have, Its irrational to think that they could come out un scathed. Jessie you almost died buried underneath dirt, rubble and dust. I can only imagine your fear of being trapped in the dark. But space is vastly different, Jessie for your own sake you must be brave."

She started to shake her head frantically. "No! I can't do it! Please is there any other way?! I just... I just can't!"

" Jessie you'll be safe. I promise. Buzz will be with you." He said in a calm and reassuring voice.

Fear clawed at her throat making her judgement hazy. "I'm sorry I just can't! " She broke free of his hand and jumped to her feet.

She made for the door.

" Jessie wait!"

She didn't look back but broke free through the station doors and into the blinding sunlight.

"Well that went well." He said to himself, looking down at her Coke and magazine.

He suddenly heard something crash behind his desk. He looked over to see his favorite flower pot smashed into the carpet.

"What in the world?"

He went over to investigate.

"WHAT THE! HEY! How did you get in here!" He leaped forward to catch them, but they giggled and transported away.

"Ugh! Buzz! We got a Problem." LGMs. Why was it always LGMs!

* * *

><p>Jessie just kept running. She couldn't leave Earth, her home, Woody. It'd be so dark up there. Just the thought of darkness closing in terrified her.<p>

She ran.

She ran so hard she could feel her feet through her boots pound the gravel, and then the pavement. She made it out onto a deserted main stretch of highway that seemed to go on for ever in the desert.

She ran.

To feel her breath tearing at her lungs. To feel the sweat drip down her forehead. To feel the wind toss her hair. To feel anything so she wouldn't feel this fear.

Was she crazy? She felt crazy.

After a while she heard the familiar sound of an engine overhead.

"Jessie!"

She closed her eyes tight and kept running. Pumping her legs harder and moving her arms faster.

"Jessie wait!" She heard the voice land in front of her.

She leaned to the right to avoid knocking into him.

But he caught her anyway.

"Let me go Buzz! I'm not going with you!" She gasped out.

"What's going on?" He asked confused. She struggled in his grasp still trying to get away from his iron grip.

"Jr came and found me saying you ran off."

"Im not going to Space Buzz!" She said stubbornly as she struggled.

"Why not."

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

She didn't respond, and continued to worm her way out of his grasp.

She was desperate to get away from him, Buzz could see that. He also saw something else. Fear.

"Jessie. Jessie, look at me!"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up in to his eyes. She stopped struggling and stared into his face, as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Dont make me go." She whimpered, and she broke down into sobs.

Reaching her arms around his waist, she buried her face in his neck. Buzz hugged her tight stroking her hair, whispering calming things to her.

Buzz tried to piece things together in his mind but was at a loss. How had he come to this? He had really never comforted anyone before. Now he was doing it twice in one day.

The first being when he dropped her.

He still felt a twinge of regret about doing that.

Many times he had dealt with crying women and always found it a nuisance. Why couldn't all woman be strong like the female cadets at the academy ?

Crying woman he had handled at arms length.

But to actually comfort them? Never.

With her he reflected he didn't mind one bit.

He stroked her silky hair and felt her shake in his arms as she cried.

When she finally calmed down and stopped crying she wouldn't respond to any of Buzz's questions.

She gently pulled away from his arms and hugged herself. She was so embarrassed.

Crying like that in front of a famous seasoned warrior. She really didn't even know him that well. He had just appeared last He probably thought her worse than that princess from his last mission in the article she had just read.

She could imagine a beautiful princess regaly keeping her emotions in check, swooning at the feet of the heroic Buzz Lightyear, and not dampening his suit with her tears.

After that image burned into her brain. Yep. She Officially hated herself

Daring not to even look him the face after her little episode, her body betrayed her by making a dying goat noise.

She blushed scarlet.

" Let's get some food into you."

"Im not hungry." she squeaked. Her voice sounding funny after her cry fest.

"Hmmm..." he said unconvincingly looking at his new wrist communicator for their coordinates. She had ran quite a surprising distance. Only a few more miles and they be right outside of the next town.

He looked down the stretch of black road with yellow lines.

"Well I am. Its well past noon. We'd better get you home before your brother kills me. Come, there's just a town a ways from here. We can stop to eat and discuss your problem about going to space, before we head back to your home." He turned to look at her.

"Jessie?"

Jessie was staring over across the empty highway.

"What are you looking at?" Buzz said.

She frowned. "I thought I just saw...never mind."

She turned away and didn't hear the giggling that followed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Anyone ready for Barbie and Ken? ^^**

*****Also on a side note, Jessies claustrophobia, anxiety disorder in which the sufferer has an irrational fear of having no escape or being closed-in. I'm extending it to a little bit of nyctophobia, which is a phobia characterized by a severe fear of the dark. It is triggered by the brain's disfigured perception of what would, or could, happen when in a dark place.*****

**I think being buried alive gives Jessie the right to suffer from both.**

**Anyway on with the story! timepond out~**

**Chapter 18: Dinner date.**

"This looks like a resort town." Jessie said as she glanced around at the fancy shops.

"A what?"

"A resort town. Its a place where people go to relax on holiday, you know, vacation. Maybe we should eat when we get home. The restaurants here must be super expensive, and I only have 15$ on me."

He held up his hand to stop her.

" Jessie, please, I will pay."

"You have money? Like legitimate American dollars?" She said surprised.

"Of course I do."

Jessie thought he would have been confused about American currency. Or not even know what it is.

"I'm going to go look for a place to eat, stay right here and don't move." Buzz said sternly.

She looked around at all the wealthy shops.

Jessie hesitated in front of a shop. Through the window she could see row upon row of glass display cases filled with gold and silver watches and very fine jewelry.

"St. Jane." She whispered in awe.

Jessie had never entered such a fashionable shop and she had never thought about it either. Shopping for frivolous things that just sat in a drawer? No. Shopping for a new saddle or breeches? Yes.

The intricate decorations of gold painted wrought iron grill work and carved flower ornate graced the building. Jessie read the purple and white sign over head.

'Lotso's Lavish Hide away. Where jewels are the sunny side to your day.'

Impressive, but nothing compared to lavish opulence within.

Emerald necklaces, sapphire brooches, jaded rings, diamond tiaras, ruby bracelets, pearl earrings. Jessie wondered if there was a single thing in that store that she could purchase on a full year's wages.

She snorted to herself. "Yeah right."

A bald man by the door in a white uniform, stared down at her. His face was fierce but not unkindly. One of his eyelids drooped halfway down, as if in the past he had suffered a stroke.

He was massive and Jessie suspected he was more than just a doorman. The place was filled with so many jewels, it would need an imposing guard; he was tall with broad shoulders and a large countenance that would frighten any thief away. She saw a handgun beneath his waist and wondered if he ever had to use it.

He gestured to the door as if asking a question.

" No thanks partner." She said smiling. "I'm just looking."

He nodded.

Jessie thought she saw him wink. It happened so fast it could have just been her imagination...or his eye.

A wealthy young woman walked out of the store, and Jessie felt the cool air conditioning hit her in the face. The place smelled like strawberries.

Wearing designer clothes she flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and strode forward on high-heeled shoes. A large gold necklace that said Daisy hung around her neck and glinted in the sun.

The young woman saw Jessie standing there and wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul. Jessie knew it had nothing to do with her hygiene, everything to do with the way she was dressed.

She haughtily put on her sunglasses as a little dog yipped at Jessie from her purse.

A naked critter if Jessie ever saw one.

Was that thing really considered a dog?

The woman stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

" Hey! Girl!"

Jessie turned to see a grizzled old man in a fine purple suit hanging out the door.

"Quit loitering! If you're not going to buy anything, get away from my shop entrance!" He yelled in a Southern drawl.

He shook his walking stick at her, then turned on his guard.

"And you, don't be go'in soft on me! If they're loiter'in, tell them to get!" He gave the guards knee a sharp whack.

"Ya big baby!"

Mumbling about the lack of good henchman these days, the grumpy old man limped back into the store.

Giving the guard a sympathetic look she moved away from the store.

With nothing better to do, her eyes subconsciously followed the woman with the Daisy chain down the street. The woman suddenly stopped as a handsome man jogged towards her, she pulled her sunglasses down for a better look and smiled seductively. But the man ran past her not even giving her a second glance and ran towards Jessie. She abruptly realized, as he got closer, it was Buzz.

"Hey, so I found this place. It should be right around the corner." He huffed.

"What happened to your space suit?"

Buzz looked down in surprise. He was now wearing a heavy metal band shirt and tight blue jeans with holes in the knees. "I changed. I was getting too many suspicious looks."

How did he do that? Jessie thought. He was only gone for a minute.

"So, shall we go eat?" he said.

Jessie was greeted by an explosion of pink before her eyes. Looking around the room, she was struck by how pink everything was. Everything was in different shades of pink. Jessie wondered what kind of food this establishment served. The furnishings although clearly expensive, where cute and whimsical pieces, the sort that would appeal to a young girl.

Large modern tables made of rosewood and ordinate floral designs were spread throughout the restaurant.

Jessie wasn't surprised to see that not many people were eating there. Was this place just for kids? She didn't see any. Just adult couples. Maybe this was a date restaurant.

If this place was for adults to bring their dates, they really needed to tone down the girlyness of the place. On the other hand girly girls would love this place. Bo would love this place. She even spotted small sheep pillows in some of the booths.

Hand painted silk wallpaper was covered with climbing vines, hummingbirds and flowers. The curtains framed the windows in a flourish of pink and lace. When you looked through them, it seemed almost taboo. To See the real world outside with its traffic and gray buildings, then turn around to see this explosion of hearts and glitter.

Buzz leaned down to her, "Are all of Earths Food establishments like this?"

"Not in the slightest." She laughed. "Where in the name of Jesse James did you find this place?"

"I asked a fellow on the street. He said this was the closest place." He looked around the room. "It doesn't seem to bad, although the excessive color does hurt my eyes."

Jessie noticed two people that must have been staff members whispering excitedly to one another towards the back of the restaurant.

Before she could suggest they look for food elsewhere a tall blonde woman appeared before them and the other staff member was gone. "Hi there!" She said bubbly in a high pitched voice. "Im Barbie! Welcome to Dream House Sweets!"

Barbie had wide blue eyes and a brilliant white smile, out lined by perfectly applied pink lipstick. She looked as if she should be a model rather than a waitress.

Jessie was taken aback at how pretty she was. And how friendly. Jessie loved friendly people.

"Just the two of you today?"

"Yes." Jessie found herself saying, even though she just had had the intention of leaving.

"Perfect!" She said happily. "If you would follow me! Would you like a table or a booth?"

"Table please."

Barbie lead them over to a table along a wall lined with different pink and blue hats hanging for decoration. "Here are your Menus."

She handed them red and gold heart shaped laminated Menus and took out a pen and paper. "Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Water please."

"Water for me too."

"Two waters, coming right up!"

She walked away in a flourish. Jessie again noticed the other staff member peek his head through what must be the kitchen doors to meet Barbie.

With giving it a second thought Jessie stared down at her Menu and was instantly confused as french words stared back up at her. She looked up to see Buzz quietly reading the Menu as if it were a newspaper.

For the Millionth time in the past 24 hours Jessie pondered the weirdness that her life had taken. Here she was, in a fancy pink restaurant, in a different state, sitting with an extraterrestrial alien, who was now reading the Menu that was in french.

She need to lie down.

"How about we get two number threes?" He said not looking up from his Menu.

"Are you for real! Seriously? How can you be reading this?!"

Buzz looked up his eyebrows shot towards his hair line. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Buzz, this Menu is in french! How can you be reading it?!"

"It is?" He looked down confused.

"Yes! Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Umm, I didnt. French I'm assuming is a different language?"

Jessie stared at him utterly bewildered.

"How can you be reading that if you don't know what French is?"

"Ah, See back my Space Academy days I had a translator chip put in my skull. Standard issue. It helps me read, write, and speak many different languages across the galaxies. I have had it in me for a long, it has become second nature to me. I dont even notice it anymore."

"So you're not even speaking to me in your native tongue? The chip is helping you?" It made sense to Jessie that he wouldn't know english. But he spoke it so fluently, he didnt even have an accent.

"Can you turn it off? or take it out?" She said curiously.

"No."

She smiled. "Can you say something to me in your own language?"

"What would you like me to say?" He smiled back at her, thinking it was funny that she was so interested in a common tool that every space ranger had.

"I dont know. Anything." She leaned forward full of anticipation.

Jessie saw him fidget embarrassed. Putting him on the spot like that must have made him a little nervous.

"Uh, ok."

He had to think about it before he started speaking to her in his native tongue. When he started to speak Jessie listened intently, ensnared by him and his language.

His words were deep and strange, like nothing she had ever hear before. If she had to describe them to someone she would have to say it was like silk being dragged over gravel.

Buzz seemed to grow more confident as he continued on.

His face changed and became more intense, as his eyes bored into hers.

The words he spoke seemed innocent enough, but the way he looked at her when he said them was... She wasn't sure what... Fierce, perhaps. But she felt like they contained something else. She felt her stomach do little flips and to her embarrassment she blushed.

His deep voice had a wonderful resonance and her eyes were drawn to his firm, masculine lips. She had never noticed a mans mouth before in such detail. It was very distracting.

When he was done Buzz leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He wove his fingers together and regarded her intently with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What did you say?" she whispered. It felt like something very intimate had just passed between them.

"A poem."

Before Jessie could ask what type. Barbie returned with tea cups full of water and a basket of crumpets and bread sticks.

" Here you go!" Her bright voice breaking the tension between them. They jumped apart not noticing that they had been drifting towards one another.

If Barbie noticed she didn't comment.

"Now have you made your decision on what you would like to eat?"

She pulled out her paper and pen again.

"Two number Threes." Buzz said without breaking eye contact with Jessie.

"Wonderfull! That's my favorite item on the Menu! It will just be a few minutes is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. Ma'am."

"Alright I'll be back."

They watched her leave. Again Barbie was greeted by the same staff member who was watering a plastic plant. He asked her a question and they both went back into the kitchen

"Now that we have ordered our food, let us discuss the matter with you leaving for my home planet."

Jessie frowned snapping her attention back to Buzz. They were back to _that_ subject.

"No. There is nothing to discuss. Oh look, theres a cute pink cowgirl hat right behind you. Do you think they would let me try it on?" Jessie started to search for Barbie.

Buzz wasn't deterred. "Jessie, This matter demands your full attention and there is some urgency to this I wish to discuss."

Folding her arms Jessie pouted.

"I dont want to discuss it." She said stubbornly.

"Jessie," he said frustrated. "The fate of the world, yours and mine depends on it."

Jessie hated when logic was used against her.

"Fine!" She threw her arms in the air, Lets discuss it. But first you have to wear that hat behind you." She said childishly. Jessie was the master of redirection. When ever she did something wrong when she was a kid, she could always direct the attention away from her and onto something else.

He raised one eyebrow."You can't be serious!"

"But I am, entirely serious."

" Fine." He growled. Without looking he grabbed one of the hats behind him and shoved it on his head.

"Happy?"

"Not yet." She grabbed the pink cowgirl hat she been eyeing and shoved it onto her head and smiled.

Gods! She was playing with him. Driving him insane!

He was having fun.

The hat Buzz had grabbed was a soft blue bowler hat with a prominent white daisy on the front. Jessie mulled it over. It was a rather cute on him. He didn't look so intimidating.

"Now, lets discuss your travel arrangements to Star Command."

"What ever you say, Mrs. Nesbitt."

"Who?"

"You look like my third grade teacher. Mrs. Nesbitt."

"I feel like that could be a insult."

She shrugged noncommittally.

He studied her face. He was getting no where with her. She obviously didn't want to discuss this and was diverting his attention away to other things. Thankfully his other missions with woman had trained him for these types of situations. He knew just how to handle this situation.

"Let's make a deal."

This piqued her interest. "A deal? What kind of a deal?"

"You obviously dont want to talk to me about leaving Earth. Thats fine. For now. But like it or not you will have to leave. From now on, every waking moment from today to the end of the week I'm going to try and convince you to go. If you still don't want to go _Willingly _by the time the shuttle arrives, then I will not force you."

He had just told her the importance of her going to Star Command. Now he was saying that she wouldn't have to go if he couldn't convince her? He was lying through his teeth.

" You're lying." She said matter of factly.

" I am NOT. What I say to you is true. Let me tell you a little bit of my gambling history. I have never lost a bet. I am confident that I can get you to go."

It was a challenge.

Buzz leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms and through narrow eyes he asked, "What is your answer?"

A tentative yes…? And no. Jessie didn't know what to do. She never backed down from a challenge.

She narrowed her eyes. "I accept your terms partner."

They shook on it.

Neither of them spoke.

Buzz thought about how he would sell the idea of space to Jessie, all while keeping a perfect balance of her cooperation. It wasn't going to be easy but Buzz thought he could manage. After all that was the secret to never losing a bet. Don't bet on something you aren't sure on.

And he was sure that after spending more time with her, she would be more than willing to go.

His thoughts of the upcoming week spun through his mind.

He tried to rein in his own feelings a pendulum of emotions swinging through him. The excitement, gut wrenching anxiety and overwhelming joy.

Buzz gave himself a mental shake. What has gotten into him?

….Was he courting her?

Jessie looked at him from under the brim of her pink cowgirl hat. She smiled flashing her perfect white teeth.

His heart leapt into his throat.

It had been way too long since he had courted a woman if her smile was making his heart flutter. But it had nothing to do with her smile, did it?

Within a few minutes Barbie returned with their food. She placed two plates with a tempting cinnamon lacquered duck breast in front of them resting upon colorful steamed vegetables. Glazed with honey, the fantastic smell wafted in the air making Jessies mouth water.

"I see you have found some entertainment while you waited." She gestured towards the hats. and laughed good naturedly.

"Sorry we should have asked."

"Oh no its fine." And to prove her point she placed a light pink fedora hat on her head.

It was then they heard a scream of horror. Jessie turned to look at the other staff member that had been hovering over Babie, running towards them yelling "Not the hats!"

"But Ken we were just having fun." Barbie pouted.

"Barbie, we have been over this, These hats are not for playing!"

Ken turned towards them. "I apologized for any trouble this waitress had caused you."

Barbie rolled her eyes.

"This is my Husband, Ken." Barbie explained. "He is the owner of Dream House Sweets. And I'm not just the waitress, I'm also the cook."

Ken ignored his wife. "If you would remove the hats." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Jessie and Buzz both removed the hats and placed them into Kens hands. He quickly grabbed them and held them close. "There, there, daddys got you." He said rocking them in his arms. "Everything will be alright" He gave each hat a few strokes and even kissed one, then placed them back on the wall.

"Enjoy your meal." Ken said as he began to push his wife back towards the kitchen.

"I'll be back to check on you two in a bit!" Barbie said cheerfully.

Jessie had pushed her lips together and bit down. She had been trying her best to not burst out laughing at the man's demeanor towards his hats. Buzz just looked confused.

But the smell of food caught her attention again and Ken was quickly forgotten.

"Eat first? Talk later?" Buzz suggested.

"Agreed!"

It was dinner time and due to their long trip they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

They quietly sat there and ate every bite in comfortable silence. When they were done, as if on cue Barbie reappeared.

"How was everything?"

"Perfectly fine ma'am."

"It was delicious."

"Oh good!" She said smiling. "I told you that was my favorite thing on the Menu!"

"Listen Barbie, I hope your husband isn't too upset with us." Jessie had been thinking about him all dinner.

"Oh dont worry about Kenny." she said. "Hes just been upset since this restaurant opened a few weeks ago."

Jessie didn't have to ask why. This place screamed grandmas doll house with cookies.

"Still, I wish to give him our compliments."

Barbies smile got bigger. "Sure thing, just let me go get him."

When she returned with Ken, he looked down at his feet and wouldn't met there eyes.

"Listen," He said. "Before you say anything, I want you to know I'm sorry about how I behaved earlier. Its just been a dream of mine to have my own restaurant and so far its not doing very well."

"Are ya open to suggestions?" Jessie asked.

Ken looked at her suspiciously. He was about to make a retort but then looked around at all of the empty seats. "Well at this point yes. This place should be booming with business! I just dont understand. " He cried helplessly.

"Ok. Pink. There is too much of it."

Barbie and Ken Gasped.

"Second, Not everyone reads french. Change your Menu."

Ken looked at barbie confused.

"And third if you want more people, like families in here, change your decorations so kids won't be tempted to play with them."

"Do you really think it will improve our business?"

"Yes."

"Then gosh darn it. Im gonna do it!" He said excitedly.

"Thank you!" He kissed both Jessie and Buzz on the cheeks and ran into the back of the restaurant and through the kitchen doors.

"Wow. I haven't seen him this excited since Nordstroms had that end of the year sale."

Barbie giggled and placed to large pieces of cheesecake drizzled with blueberry sauce in front of them.

"Oh we didn't order any dessert."

" You didnt have too. Its on the house."

Jessie looked down at the huge plate. " I confess there are certain sweets I can't resist. Cheese cake is one of them. This is almost too pretty to eat." she commented slicing her fork through the elaborately decorated confection.

"Oh Thank You!" Barbie giggled. "It was made to be eaten! Please enjoy it while it's fresh, I baked it this morning."

"Barbie!" Ken called from the kitchen. "I need your help."

Barbie gave another giggle. "If you two will excuse me." With a swish of blond hair she bounced away on her pink high heels.

Buzz took a bite of pink cheese cake and change the subject. "This is delicious."

Jessie looked outside to see the sun setting. "Um Buzz if you will excuse me, I'm going to call Woody so He knows not to worry."

Buzz nodded, and murmured "He's your Brother he is always worried about you."

Not saying anything Jessie walked over to a pink and white Phone on the wall. It was hooked up so she didn't think it was just decoration. Jessie called his work knowing Woody wouldn't be at home. After just two rings Woody picked up the phone. "Andy Town sheriffs department this is Woody speaking."

"Woody, I glad I caught ya."

"Jessie, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no I was just callin to let ya know I was gonna be late gettin home."

"Why? Where are you? I thought you were home!"

"No Buzz had to contact his...Supervisor? He said he might have a idea to get the energy out of me. I will tell you more about it when I get home."

"Dumb Alien dragged you with him to see his Supervisor?! Jessie you should be at home resting!" Woody said getting upset.

"Hey, you're the one who said I needed a babysitter!"

"Oh and I suppose I'm just gonna sit back and watch some Evil Emperor alien kill you!" He said sarcastically.

"Jessie where are you?" He demanded.

"Nevada." She said angrily. "I will be home soon! Dont get your panties it a twist!" She yelled into the receiver. He slammed the phone back into the holder hanging up and walked back to the table in a huff.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Buzz still irritated from her conversation with Woody."

" Why don't you sit down and finish the rest of your cake Jessie. You're obviously in a bad mood from talking with your brother and need calm down. Besides they gave us this cake for free."

Jessie sat down and ate a little more cheesecake. She thought it tasted a little bit different but brushed it off due to her argument with Woody. "Treats me like a little kid." She mumbled under her breath as she shoved a large bite dripping with blueberry sauce into her mouth.

At last when they were ready to leave Buzz payed Barbie with out Jessie seeing. Barbie had gasped, but Buzz told her to keep the change.

Ken Exchanged email addresses with Jessie so he could email her new pictures of what the restaurant would look like after he was done renovating it.

Jessie was starting to feel light headed. It must have been all that rich food.

When They walked out of the restaurant and down a few blocks. Jessie looked up at the sky towards the Setting Sun. Fear started to thread its way through her heart. She would have to fly back in the dark with Buzz...

Before She could say anything to Buzz, her attention was drawn to something else. She noticed the same thing she had noticed earlier that day on the highway outside of town. Three little green men stood just ahead of them and waved.

The world tilted sideways and she was out.

She fell back into Buzzs waiting arms. "About time the drugs took Effect."

He whispered as he picked her up to carry her. "You really do have a lot of tolerance."

She should have passed out minutes ago.

Buzz, Who had changed back into a space suit, drugged Jessie. After his last blunder he didn't want anything happening to her again. It would be easier for him to carry her like this. So he had drugged her cheesecake when she went to go talk to her brother Woody. She would be angry when she woke up, but, it was for her own safety.

"To infinity and beyond." He said as he blasted off into the now dark sky.

He didn't hear the Giggling.


	20. Chapter 19

**Once again I am humbled to think people out there are reading my stuff. I would like to thank all of those who comment. It really means the world to me! It means I'm doing something right with this story. I enjoy it more, knowing others get enjoyment from it.**

**This chapter is not as long as I would like, but trust me when I say Buzz's Spanish mode will make an appearance soon in the next few chapters. ^^**

**That's all for now, Timepond out~**

**Chapter:19 En Español Las patatas.**

They touched back down in Andy Town in front of Jessies house around 2 in the morning. Woody was waiting for them on the front porch with a howling buster.

"There you guys are, I've been waiting for you all night!" Woody said getting up.

Buzz made a shhhing motion and looked down at Jessie. Of course Jessie was drugged and wouldn't have woken up even if Woody yelled right in her ear.

"She's asleep." He lied.

"Give her to me!" Woody said angrily.

Buzz handed Jessie over without a fight, and Woody stomped his way inside and up the stairs.

Buzz followed them inside but went to the living room and Exhausted, fell onto the couch obviously done for the night. He had just closed his eyes when Woody reappeared.

"I don't think so partner! Get up! What makes you think that it was ok to take Jessie to another state?!"

"As I informed you yesterday," Buzz started without opening his eyes.

"I believed I knew someone who could help me with Jessie's predicament, but he happened to be in area 51. So I had to fly Jessie out there so he could take a look at her. We left Jesse's transportation device outside of town."

Woody fumed. He was so upset. How did the strange man, this-this alien, take his sister away from her home without his permission! Woody ground his teeth and heard his jaw crack. However rational thoughts started to enter his mind. The spaceman was right. They need some help with Jessie's condition. And as much as Woody was loath to admit it, he needed this spacemans help.

Buzz opened his eyes to find Woody staring down daggers at him.

"Mr. Pride I do apologize about the inconvenience I have caused you. I am worried for Jessies safety just as much as you are. I am NOT just here to guard her, I'm here to help her, and in order for me to do that, you need to trust me." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Mr. Pride, if you would excuse me," he said trying to keep his eyelids open "I've been flying all night carrying Jessie home and am quite tired."

He fell back into the couch, and covered his eyes with his arm. Hoping the Sheriff would take the hint and leave.

Woody didn't move away, and Buzz could tell he was still very angry.

The clock in the hallway made loud ticking noises that filled the awkward absence of sound.

Finally when Buzzs stomach growled, Buzz felt Woodys presence, pause, then move into the next room.

After a while of hearing a low hum and a high pitched 'Ding'. Woody came back in and set a plate down.

Aroused by the smell of food, Buzz opened his eyes to see a burrito sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

Buzz was surprised at the Sheriff.

That he would do something so nice for him, even though he was acting so hostile.

"Thank you sir." Buzz said sitting up.

Woody began to leave, but stopped at the living room entrance. Without turning around he said. "Its Woody by the way. Mr. Pride was my father."

And walked out, leaving Buzz as confused as ever. What strange world had he come to?

The next morning Buzz had got up early to an empty house. Even though he just slept a few hours. Walking into the dining room with a new change of clothes and have had used a cleaning capsule Buzz was fresh and ready to go.

Buzz looked at the food left there for him. There was a folded note with his name on it. And perfect dainty handwriting it said-

_"Dear Buzz,_

_Please enjoy this food and thank you for bringing Jessie home safely last night. Remind her that she promised to help me out at the kindergarten today at 12:00. The order of cupcakes down at Mr. Potatos store is ready for her to pick them up._

_Love Bo."_

Buzz grabbed a cup of black stuff he had seen Jessie drink the morning before, and carefully walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Jessie!" He called out in hopes that she might be awake.

But she didn't answer.

He was going to have to wake her.

Going to her chamber was a big deal, he never entered women's chambers.

"Jessie!" he called out one last time in a feudal attempt that she might miraculously awaken.

But no such luck.

Buzz heard the click clack of Busters nails against the hard wood floors, as the old hound dog came inside from a doggie porthole of some kind, and sat at Buzzs feet.

"You couldn't wake her for me would you?"

Buster just looked at him and yawned.

"Together? Alright then. Lead the way you slobbery beast."

Buster Bound up the stairs loose skin swinging back and forth as he went.

Buzz sighed. And followed the dog.

There were three rooms at the very top

of the stairs, but Buster kept going to another set of stairs towards the attic. Jessies room?

Buzz followed buster to the top only to see the last bit of tail slip away into her bedroom. Buzz took a deep breath and push your door open. "Jessie?"

He looked around the room. Other than a few jeans and shirts thrown on the floor. It was quite clean and charming.

And Then it hit Buzz. This is what his home should look like. Clean, charming, but lived in. The theme was a cheery yellow and red with horse pictures and and books spread every where. She had a sitting table with a large mirror attached to it. Decorated horse shoes. Her hairbrush and other personal items lay in disarray across the top sitting next to a music box.

Her wall paper was light blue with clouds painted on them to make it feel as if you were outdoors. Hanging on the walls were trophies and ribbons for horseback riding.

Pictures accompanied them, of her and her brother fishing, camping and biking. There were even a few with Bo and some multi- colored farm animals.

Strange.

Buzz looked at a photo that appeared to be much older than all of the others.

It was a very beautiful woman sitting on the porch in a rocking chair with two children on her knees. At the bottom of the photo it said in scribbled handwriting. 'Emily and the twins.'

Obviously one of them was Jessie and the other one was Woody. They Were both smiling showing off their similar smiles, both missing two front teeth together.

Buzz continued to look around the room. That was the difference. Someone loved this room and spent a great deal of time in there. It showed evidence of family and happy memories that had happened here.

His heart tightened for the briefest of moments. Buzz wished that when he returned to his home that he would find signs of life and love like in Jessies bedroom.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a snorting sneeze Buster gave off. He was on top of Jessies bed, laying across her legs.

He went over to her.

"Jessie wake up. " he said gently.

She sighed and rolled over, curling into her self like a hedgehog. Her hair was in disarray and she still wore his, too large for her black jacket.

She was adorable.

"Jessie, wake up. Your sister left a note."

She mumbled in a groggy voice. "Hmm?... is that coffee I smell?"

Buzz looked down at the black liquid in his hands.

Eyes still closed she sat up and reached out blindly for the cup.

Buzz placed it in her hands and she inhaled deeply.

"Hmmm"

Buzz watched her take a sip as she slowly woke up. After a few sips she seemed to realize that she was not alone.

"Buzz?... Wait, how did I get in my room?"

"You fell a sleep on the way home." Buzz said. It wasn't a complete lie. She had fallen asleep, just with the help of some drugs.

Why he felt so uncomfortable about lying to her was something he would not rather focus on.

Buzz handed her the note he had brought from down stairs.

Jessie quickly read through it and then glanced at the clock. "Sweet root beer! Thats the time!" She practically jumped over Buzz and grabbed his arm yanking him up and out of her room. "Sorry Buzz gotta change!"

And slammed the door in his face.

"Uh. Ok?"

He walked back down the stairs and helped himself to some of the biscuits and gravy.

Sitting down at the table Buzz heard bangs and thumps coming from up stairs. He was working on his third biscuit when he heard Jessies boots against the stairs.

She appeared in the kitchen; clean and in a new change of clothes with her hair tied back with a yellow ribbon. She strode over to the table and shoved a biscuit in.

"Ready?" she said after a swig of orange juice.

"What are the bandages for?" Buzz said in alarm. He didn't recall ever seeing any injuries on her arms.

Jessie looked down at her arms, "Oh These are to convince people I'm still hurt, after all I shouldn't have healed as fast as I did."

Buzz nodded.

She put the food away and went to grab something off the wall.

She froze with her hand in the air hovering over a pair of keys.

"Whats, wrong?" Buzz asked

"Well I left my keys in my truck yesterday... but here they are."

She glanced out the window.

Sitting in the dirt driveway was her small beat up truck.

"But I left it outside of town." She said confused.

"Your brother must have went and fetched it this morning." Buzz suggested.

"Yes, he must have..." her voice trailed off.

Buzz could easily guess Jessie thoughts. She had had a fight with Woody over the phone when they last talked and now she probably felt guilty.

"Jessie are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said breaking from her thoughts.

"Now that I have my truck, we wont have to walk to Mr. Potatos Convenience store To pick up the cupcakes for Bo's kindergarten class. I have a busy schedule today so you're going to have to tag along alright?"

Buzz nodded again.

"Ok lets go."

They Jumped into her red truck and drove down the long dirt driveway that connected to street. After a few minutes they pulled into what looked like the town square. People were up on ladders hanging large banners and lanterns interwoven with Blue and Red streamers.

Buzz looked at them strangely.

"Its The Andy Town celebration." Jessie said answering Buzz's unspoken question.

"Is That what all this is?" He made a sweeping motion gesturing to all of the people running around trying to get things set up.

" Yep! Its a festival that we hold every year in honor of the town's founder Andy Davis. It lasts about three days". Jessie explained.

Jessie drove her truck down a busy two way street. People shouted hello and waved at her as she passed, and in turn, she would acknowledge them with a brief nod, and wave back.

"Do you know all of these people?" Buzz asked.

"Of course I do." She said smiling. "Its a small town and I have grown up with all of them."

Buzz said nothing, but stared out the window to think. Did he know anyone in his neighborhood?

Oh yes, there was that one guy...um. What was his name? And then there was that woman with the purple fence...

It frustrated Buzz that he never went home, but it was downright embarrassing not even to know who he lived next to.

when had his life become so...empty?

They pulled up to a brown and tan store front, where a man was Setting up some garden tools in the front.

"Hello Mr. Potato!" Jessie said as she climbed out of her tuck.

"Hey there, kid. What are you up to?" He said, stretching his Mustache in a Smirk.

"Oh, Im just here to pick up Bo's Cupcakes."

"Oh well, the Mrs. should have them ready to go."

His eyes drifted over Jessies shoulder to Buzz and the friendliness dropped from Mr. Potatoes face.

"And Who are you?" Mr. Potato said Bluntly.

"Oh this is Buzz, hes here to help me with the cupcakes." Jessie said quickly. "Come on Buzz those cupcakes won't wait forever."

She grabbed his arm and skirted past Mr. Potato and Into the store.

Mr. Potato watched them go, his eyes full of disapproval. He looked to is un-finished garden wears and then back to Jessie and the strange man. He hadn't ever seen him around Town and was very suspicious. His Garden wears can wait he decided, and followed after them into the store.

"Mrs. Potato!" Jessie called out in a sing-song voice.

Mrs Potato popped up from behind the counter. "Oh Jessie!" She said in a happy nasally shrill voice. "Its great to see you out and about." She came from behind the counter an engulfed Jessie in a large hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh that's So good to hear."

" I'm here to pick up the Cupcakes for Bo."

"Oh yes, yes," But Mrs. Potato like her husband had now noticed Buzz .

Her eyes that were heavy with purple make-up widened. She took Jessie aside. "Who is your friend?" She whispered quite loudly. "He's very handsome."

"Yes," said Mr. Potato. "Who_ exactly _is your friend?"

"Oh Sweetheart, Did you finish putting the Garden tools out already?"

"I decided I need a break." He said, still frowning at Buzz

"Yes um... Hes my pen pal from Spain." Jessie Lied.

"SPAIN! Oh how romantic!" Mrs. Potato screeched clapping her hands together.

"Funny you don't look spanish." Said Mr. Potato crossing his arms.

Buzz Just Shrugged, Not sure what to say.

Mr. Potatos frown got deeper.

"Tenia un amigo que era español. El y yo soliamos hablar todos los dias."

(I had a friend growing up that was Spanish. Me and him use to talk every day.)

Mr. Potato raised his eyebrow, challenging Buzz to answer.

"Me imagino que usted y su amigo tenía un montón de diversión juntos."

( I bet you and your friend had lots of fun together.)

Buzz said perfectly.

Mr. Potatos eyes narrowed in agitation, He turned to his wife and said "I still don't like the look of him. His eyes are too close together."

"FRANCIS! MANNERS!" She said appalled.

"Its quite alright Mrs. Potato." Jessie said nervously, "If we could just get the cupcakes and be on our way."

"Oh. yes of course."

She handed Jessie three large Boxes full of blue and red Cupcakes.

Mr. Potato looked at Buzz askance. "Well playboy? Are you just gonna let the poor girl carry them all by herself?"

Buzz had just about enough of this rude man and his clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. In the past he had dealt with much ruder people, always biting his tongue so he would never say anything inappropriate. Standard Ranger Etiquette.

Of course he wasn't going to let Jessie carry every thing! He hadn't even had the chance to help her yet.

Frustrated Buzz easily grabbed the boxes from Jessies hands before she could say anything and walked towards the door.

Jessie was about to protest, when Mrs. Potato Interrupted. "Jessie I know you're in a rush but when you are done at the kindergarten, come back and I have a surprise for you!"

"Sure thing Mrs. Potato." And she ran to catch up with Buzz.

Mr. Potato Grumply watched them go.

"I dont like that one."

"Oh, Francis Im sure hes a nice boy, You just don't like anyone near our Jessie." Mrs. Potato said as she stated to stock a shelf.

"Theres something strange about him." He said staring at Jessies truck as it pulled away down the street.

Mrs. Potato sighed wistfully. "Francis?" She asked quietly. Mr. Potato recognized the tone in his wife's voice, and turned his full attention on her.

"Yes dear?" He said softly back.

"Do you think... you would have been just as protective of our child, if we had one that is, as you are of the Prides?"

His face softened. "Of course my Sweetpotato. Of course."


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the slow up date, I'm applying to some collages and its taking up most of my time.**

**Thank you to the review, that helped my correct my spanish. I'm not fluent and hope I don't Butcher the next few chapters.**

**Also to Spartan416 Great minds think alike. **

**Does that mean you like my work?**

**And no this wont be finished soon. I've got Big plans for this story, like I said in the beginning this will be a long one.**

**That is All timepond Out ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Return of the LGMs.<strong>

They walked into a large classroom that was light green and full children. Fun posters and finger painting pictures hung from the walls.

"Oh good, you're here." Bo said coming over with a little girl in her arms.

" It's about time. I've been getting non stop questions of when the cupcakes would arrive. And that was just from the other staff members."

"Cupcakes?" asked the shy little girl clinging to her neck.

"Thats right sweetie pie! We brought yummy cupcakes for Andy Day."

The little girl smiled at Jessie, then sheepishly hid her face in Bo's golden curls.

"Okay everybody, everyone gather up on the play rug." Bo Announced.

The children ran excitedly to the play rug and sat down.

"Now Jessie and Buzz have brought cupcakes for everyone, for the Andy Town Day celebration, Can we all say thank you for picking them up?"

" _Thank you_." The whole class chimed in.

"Very good!"

She turned to Jessie. "Do you think you could grab the plates?"

"Yep per- rooney, I'm on it."

" Buzz, would you mind holding Bonnie for a second? I'm going to help pass out the cupcakes. She's a little shy At first, but she'll warm up to you." Bo glanced at the other children on the play rug. "l normally would set her down with the other children, But she just has a hard time making friends."

Buzz held Bonnie awkwardly, he was never around many children, but was happy to take her. He did love children.

The little girl in his arms stared up at him, she had large brown eyes and short curly hair. She was a cute little thing.

" So you have a hard time making friends?" He asked her.

Bonnie nodded quietly.

"Me too." He whispered in confidence.

"Im Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." He held his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled up at him.

"Bonnie." She shook his hand, her small one being swallowed by his larger one.

"You have a Funny name. She said giggling.

"You think so?"

She nodded, making her small curls bob up and down.

"It sounds like you are a Bee. Buzz- Buzz-" She made little motions with her hands to replicate a Bees wings. "Do you make Honey?"

"No. My job is a Elettie Intergalactic Space Ranger."

Bonnie looked at him confused. "What's that?"

"Lets just say I'm a Special astronaut. I fight bad guys and make sure people are safe."

"So you're like a cop! My dads a cop."

"Sorta, would you like to hear some stories from my work?"

Bonnie nodded and laid her head against his shoulder settling in to listen.

While Buzz started to bond with Bonnie in the corner, Jessie started handing out cupcakes with Bo.

" Hey, I was worried about you yesterday. Woody said you didn't come home until two."

"Yeah we were fine. I actually got to ride with him and his jetpack to Area 51. I even got to meet another extraterrestrial!"

" See, I try not to worry about you, but then you say things like that."

"He didn't look like Buzz though," Continued Jessie. "He looked like the stereotype you see in the movies. He was small, grayish and had large black bulb like eyes."

"Well yeah, I can't imagine anyone looking like Buzz, I mean look at his face. Hes so handsome, he could be a greek god."

No argument there, she thought.

They both looked back to Buzz.

He was now entertaining a group of children, as they sat there in awe, silently eating there cupcakes. Listening to the stories of his last space adventure.

Another child jumped up on his lap and Buzz didn't even seem to notice.

"Wow they're being so quiet." Bo observed.

They heard the box in front of them fall, and both returned their attention back to the cupcakes.

Three little kids, that looked to be triplets, were gobbling frosting and crumbs up off the floor.

"The Cupcakes!" Bo said in dismay.

"We at least everyone got one."

"The kids did. But none of the staff."

"Um, Bo, whose kids are these? I don't recognize them from you class."

Bo looked at them closely.

"Well they're not mine. In fact I don't recognize them at all."

The three boys had blonde hair, bright green eyes and were covered in

Blue frosting.

"Excuse me fellas? Where's your momma?"

They all turned to look at Jessie, and in unison said. "We dont have any parents."

"Ok...Where did you little guys come from?" All three heads once again turned in unison and smiled at Bo.

"We come- "

"- from planet A113- "

"- also known as Venus."

They said completing the same sentence separately.

"Come again?" Jessie asked.

"The _staaarrrssss_..." They all pointed upward.

It was then Jessie noticed, their pale childs skin flicker green, and saw another third eye appear in between their foreheads.

Jessie grabbed his sister-in-laws arms.

"Bo, they're aliens! Just like Buzz."

"You think so? What do we do with them?" Bo asked.

"I don't know! ... We could ask Buzz. Let him deal with it."

At the mention of Buzzs name their heads snapped to attention.

"**BUZZLIGHTYEARRRRR**." They said smiling to each other.

"Do you know him? Are you his friends?" Jessie asked.

"Go get Buzz." Bo suggested.

Jessie nodded and went over to the play rug to retrieve him.

"-And then right as I entered the cavern of teeth-"

"Buzz could I see you for a minute?"

Buzz looked up surprised. As if he had forgotten he wasn't reliving a past adventure.

He got up from the play rug and gently set the children clinging to him back down on the ground.

"Jessie what's the matter?"

Jessie looked down at the children as if to say 'not in front of them.'

She motioned with her finger for Buzz to follow her.

After they were out of hearing distance from the children. Jessie turn to Buzz and said "There are other aliens here."

" What!? Where?! My indicator should have gone off Alerting me to the presence of another extraterrestrial."

"Well it didn't go off, and they're here. Plus they ate all of Bos cupcakes."

Buzz pulled out his Compact indicator and looked at it. "I don't see anything on my radar." Buzz said frustrated.

Bo rushed over to Jessie and Buzz.

"Jessie they're gone! I don't know what happened. I just turned my back for one second and they disappeared!"

" What did they look like, sound like? Any mannerisms at all that you can describe to me so I can figure out what they are." Buzz asked her intensely.

"They just looked like harmless little boys."

"No wait a minute, I remember seeing something like an image over an image. It kind of flickered and then I saw green and three eyes..."

"Oh," Buzz smiled, visibly relaxing. " I know what they are. They're LGM's also known as Little Green Men. Native to the planet Venus. They're quite harmless really and quite productive. Sometimes, they can morph into something that they're not, for example, like a human child. But if you saw the image flicker then that means they don't have complete strength over their abilities. They're not completely fully grown. They themselves must be kids."

" So what do we do? Is it okay for them to just be wandering around like that?" Jessie placed her hands on her hips.

"Technically there's nothing we can do. LGMs just do what they want to do."

"If they are kids does that mean they're going to be okay? I mean shouldn't they be supervised?" Bo asked full of worry.

"LGMs Are quite capable of taking care of themselves. There kind does not believe in parenting. They simply have their children and then the children learn how to take care of themselves."

"So the parents just abandon their kids! That's horrible!" Bo said instinctively and placed a hand over her tummy.

"It's their way of life." Buzz said shrugging.

Before Jessie could ask another question a little boy came up to Buzz, pulled on his shirt and said "Will you finish your story?"

Bo placed a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder. "Actually Sid, it's time for you guys to have recess."

"Alright recess!" He did a fist pump in the air and ran to gather up the toys he was going to take outside. Stealing a doll right out of hands of another little girl, he laughed, as she started to cry.

"Sid! That wasn't very nice. Give Molly back her doll." Bo scolded.

"But There are any other dolls To play with!"

Sid Complained.

"You can play with me and my Doll." Came a quiet voice from the corner.

All three adults and Sid, looked towards the voice hiding behind Buzzs leg. There stood Little Bonnie holding a frowning clown in her hands. "I named him Chuckles, and we live in a circus together. I was going to be a lion tamer but I have no lion…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"I can be a lion! ROARRRRR!" Sid said clawing the air and snapping his teeth.

"The slide can be our tent!"

"Yeah!"

The two children now very excited to play their game ran past the adults and outside to the play ground.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Bonnie would willingly go and play with another kid." Bo said amazed.

She turned to look at Buzz. "You must have had left a good impression on her."

" Oh no, ma'am I don't think that's-"

"It must have been your stories with all your adventures. Maybe it made her want to have adventures too."

She looked out the window to see the two children playing underneath the slide. "Buzz I don't care what you are, but I'm glad you came to my classroom today."

Before Buzz could answer her, another teacher walked back into the classroom from outside. "Bo Could you come help me pushing the kids on the swings? I only have two arms you know." The other teacher said playfully.

"Oh, yes of course!"

She turned back to Jessie and Buzz. "Thank you for bringing my cupcakes. I will see you guys at supper." She gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek for helping her and then walked out the door with the other teacher.

Looking back through the window Buzz saw Bonnie waving goodbye to him and then ran off with her new friend Sid.

Buzz waved back and watched her go. He turned to find Jessie staring strangely at him.

"What?"

" Nothing." She said smiling. "let's head back to the Potatoes house."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's alright to let the LGM's wander around Earth like that?"<p>

" Oh yes they're quite harmless. They probably won't cause too much trouble."

For the second time that day they were pulling up to the Potatos storefront. This time as they climbed out of the truck, both Mr and Mrs. Potato were outside setting up the garden tools. The shelfs above the rakes holding medal buckets full of flowers suddenly snapped and the whole thing came crashing down.

"Oh dear!" Cried Mrs. Potato stepping back so nothing would fall on her.

Mr. Potato sighed. "Yeah, I knew that shelf was about to give away soon. I'm going to have to stop by the hardware store and pick us up some more wood."

He turned to leave but then saw Jessie and Buzz standing there. He flashed a quick smile at Jessie before his eyes landed on Buzz. Mr. Potato frowned and looked back at his wife. "On Second thought I might just stay here."

"Don't be silly Francis you need the shelf fixed by tomorrow. Now go pick up the wood that you need and I'll stay here and entertain Jessie and her friend."

Mr. Potato Head sniffed his disapproval but said nothing.

"I'll be right back." He said looking directly at Buzz and started walking across the street to the hardware store.

"Im sorry about my husband, Buzz. He can be a real spud head sometimes."

said sympathetically as she watched her husband walk away.

"Anyway, Jessie come inside, I have something for _you_!" She sang happily.

Mrs. Potato led them inside and to the back of the store. Going behind the counter she reached down and picked up a big flat white box and placed it in Jessie's outstretched hands.

"What is it?"

"Open and see!"

Jessie obediently opened the package, And pulled back the white Stuffing paper.

Inside was a bright red ruffled tango dress with sequin sparkles.

She took the thin delicate fabric in her hands and held it up to the light. It shimmered with small black and deep purple beads that trailed across the neckline, down the side and across the torso.

Mrs potato clapped her hands together wistfully. "Don't you just love it dear, I ordered it out of a professional catalog when your home made one ripped last year."

Jessie looked at her and smiled weakly. "Thank you so much Mrs. Potato...but I don't think I'll be dancing in the Festival this year."

Mrs. Potato gasped "Why ever not!? You're the best one in town! Everyone always looks forward to seeing you perform."

Jessie couldn't explain it. She just wasn't feeling the drive to dance anymore. In fact this wasn't the first time she had noticed something wrong with her. Ever since her kidnapping and near death experience, the things use to enjoy seemed tedious now. For example she use to love the smell of the flowers out side of the barn, but now she grew irritated whenever the breeze would blow the sent her way. Or when the radio in the living room would start to make white noise, she normally would just listen to it until the music returned. Now she would get super frustrated and shut it off. Getting bouts of fear in small spaces and in the dark was starting to making her worry. She never use to behave that way. Even when she was little, she was never afraid of the dark. Maybe she should contact Dr. Dolly

"Oh dear Jessie, are you feeling alright? You look oddly pale. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring up you dancing in the Festival so soon after...your ordeal."

Jessie swallowed. "Yes I'm fine. I just don't think it will happen this year."

Mrs. Potato looked on a bit worried. Jessie had always loved dancing in the Festival. When her last blue tango dress had ripped last year, Jessie had been down for a week.

"Well as you know Jessie, I'm on the Festivals organizational committee... If you change your mind about the dancing just let me know."

Buzz studied Jessie's face, as she studied the fabric in her hands. He suddenly realized how little he knew about this girl. Jessie was a dancer? He thought she was a farmer. Of course dancing could just be a hobby of hers.

He found he wanted to know more about her.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and put the dress back in the white box. "Thank you Mrs Potato I'll consider it."

" Well whatever you decide." She said that she led them back to the front of the store.

"Mrs. Potato," Buzz said finally speaking up. "What exactly happens at this festival of yours?"

"Oh lots of things! Theres food and games and movies and Contests! And at the end there is a firework show!"

While Mrs. Potato informed Buzz on what went on during The Andy Day Festival.

Mr. Potato was walking back towards his store, grumbling to himself, wood protruding from underneath his arms.

"Stupid teen at the hardware store didn't even know 4x6, from his left arm. What an idiot!"

Mr. Potato was nearing the store. Speaking of idiots, Mr. potato looked up to see his Wife, Jessie and Buzz standing on the front porch of the store talking. There was something strange about that Buzz Lightyear character. Mr Potato felt in his gut. He didn't want Jessie anywhere near that freak.

Mr. Potato didn't think that he was from Spain. Jesse had to be lying for him, but why?

It was during these thoughts that Mr. Potato noticed three young children standing in the middle of the street.

" Hey you young kids! Get out of the road!"

But they didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"_I said get out of the road_!"

Mr. Potatoes heard the screeching of tires and looked up to see a Pizza Planet truck racing down the street towards them.

Mr. potatos heart leapt into his throat.

The driver was banging on the wheel to the beat of a tune with headphones in his ears and took no notice of the three little children in the middle of the road.

Dropping his wood he dived into the street knocking the three children out of the way of the speeding vehicle.

The driver, seeing Mr. Potato leap in front of his truck, caused him to panic and swerve right into a lamp post.

Mr. Potato sat up on the sidewalk and shook his head. Ooh, he was going to feel the jump tomorrow. Suddenly he heard his wife scream as the destroyed lamp post fell towards the storefront coming right at them.

Lucky Buzz acted fast and shoved Both Jessie and his wife out of the way, before the lamp post landed on himself.

"Buzz!" They both cried as he lay motionless underneath glass.

Mr. Potato was fearful for him, until he heard a slight groan come from Jessie's friends lips.

He sighed with relief and turned to the three bewildered brats he had just saved.

"You three are in serious trouble." He said angrily.


End file.
